A Shark of a Sister
by Spartastic 4
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle thing. It doesn’t care where you go to, even if it’s whole new world. But it did allow Tier Harribel another chance in a new life. Now as Uzumaki Tier, she will find a way to complete her dream where no one has to fight anymore. But first she has to help raise her brother and talk her best friend out of committing a massacre. How hard can it be?
1. Prologue

**The first little bit is essentially a recap Bleach for all the non-Bleach fans who are wondering what's going on and who Tier Harribel is, with my own little twists here and there. So if you do know the history of Tier Harribel you can skip to the first line break if you want to.**

* * *

As Tier Harribel was chained and and left for dead, watching the Wandenreich invade Soul Society from a Garganta that she was forced to open, she thought about her centuries long life.

She couldn't remember the time of when she was a human anymore, it had been far too long since she had became a Hollow. But she could remember some her early days as an average Hollow. They were not much different than that of any other low level Hollow. Finding souls to eat to fill her endless hunger that could never be sated. Fighting the occasional Shinigami, which ended with her either eating their souls or on occasion running to fight another day. Those days continued for a long time.

Until the day when she was in Hueco Mundo and she became a part of a Gillian-class Menos, or more commonly Menos Grande. That time was blurry for anyone who became a part of a Gillian, for a Gillian consisted of thousands of Hollows all in a single body moving with the same purpose that was the size of a skyscraper. But, there are those within the Gillian who are able to become the 'core personality' of the Gillian and are able to 'control' the body. This is the case of what happened with Tier. So she continued to feed on both souls and her fellow Gillians. Her time as a Gillian was much shorter than compared to her low level days and the next time she regained her 'sense-of-self,' she was an Adjuchas-class Menos. Much smaller sized Menos that typically looked like beasts and insects. For Tier, she was reminiscent of a shark.

As an Adjuchas, she traveled the desert surface of Hueco Mundo watching her fellow Hollows fight and feed on each other. And Tier became both depressed and disgusted at what they, Hollows as a whole, were forced to due in order to survive. In order to live they had to feast on each other so that they could not only grow stronger but to also prevent them from regressing back into Gillians. And it was at that time that she, Tier Harribel, would put in her best effort so that her brothers and sisters would no longer have to feed on each other in order to live.

Tier didn't know how or why it happened, but after that day she changed again. Her form became more human like and her endless hunger finally seemed to have been sated and her powers became top-class. She had become a Vasto Lorde. The top of the food chain for Hollows. As a Vasto Lorde she gained a small following, a Facción as it was later called, of Adjuchas consisting of a deer-like Hollow named Emilou Apacci, a lioness named Franceska Mila Rose, and a snake named Cyan Sung-Sun. They were her family and she would do all in her power to protect them.

Then came the day that she met him. The bastard, who she believed in,that could help her with her dream. The Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen. He had betrayed Soul Society to obtain an item called the Hogyoku, a device created by a man named Kisuke Urahara that was capable of dissolving the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. Aizen offered her the power to fulfil her dream and she took it. She became an Arrancar, a Hollow that has removed their mask, and became a part of his army. She was an Espada, the top ten Arrancar in terms of their power, and she was the third most powerful in his army, the Tercera Espada. Each Espada had was an aspect of death, Tier's aspect was that of 'Sacrifice.'

Tier fought for a man who she believed in and he betrayed her. Aizen cut her down and left her for dead for she had been deemed 'not strong enough to fight him.' If it wasn't for one of her former enemies healing her, she would have died that day. After all the fighting ended, she was one of the few surviving Arrancars that were left. To her, she thought that all the fighting with the Shinigami was over and that it was possible for them to live in peace. And they did have peace for nearly two years.

Then Ywach invaded Hueco Mundo, with his Wandenreich and the Sternritter leading the charge, decimatting the Adjuchas, her Fracción, and herself. The Wandenriech used them all as playthings as they tested their techniques against them, seeing how long they could last, or in her case, just plain tortue.

And thus as she closed her eyes, she smirked, for she knew that Kurosaki Ichigo would win just like he did against Aizen. And that brought her all the comfort she needed to know before the cold embrace of death took her.

* * *

Far away from the world that contained Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, there was a world that contained a village that called Konohagakure. Within that village, a certain woman was currently giving birth to her first child. They were on the outskirts of the village in a cave that was covered in seals to prevent the worst case scenario should it occur. For this woman was the host, a Jinchuriki, of the Kyuubi, a powerful nine-tailed fox that could lay waste to world just because he was in a bad mood. If a female Jinchuriki was giving birth, the seal that held the Kyuubi would weaken and it was possible for him to break free, thus the reason for the seals.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME MINATO!" She yelled towards her husband named Minato and she clenched her fist down on his hand, nearly breaking it.

Minato could only let out a dry chuckle and have an awkward smile on his face, because it was true... but it did take two to tango. Not that he was gonna tell her that, especially not right now."Hai, hai Kushina. It's all my fault."

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS TEBANNE!" The now named Kushina yelled back at Minato.

"Kushina," the doctor started. "You're almost there, just give one final push."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Minato could only apologize to the doctor as his wife gave the final push for their child to come to the world.

Soon enough the cries of a child could be heard all throughout the cave they were in. Every was happy that the birth was a success and that the worst had not happened.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor announced after having cut the umbilical cord. The doctor brought the newborn babe to the exhausted mother so that she could see her child.

"She's beautiful," Kushina let out weakly.

"Just like her mother," Minato said as he walked over next to his wife and crouched down to be on the same level as them. Kushina let let out a weak chuckle and a small smile as he said that.

"You see that man little one," Kushina talked to her daughter. "He's your papa."

"Hi there," Minato gave a smile to both his wife and daughter and waved as if his daughter could actually see what he was doing at the moment. "Seems like we can't use the name Naruto since she's a girl."

"No, we can't," Kushina agreed with her husband.

"Jiraiya-sensei will be a bit sad, but I think he'll understand."

Kushina let out a small laugh at her husband's attempted joke. "He will. I'm sure of it."

The two new parents were in their own world for a moment, the others in the cave letting them have it because it was a new experience for them, and just enjoying the fact that they were now parents.

"Tier," Kushina suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?" Minato looked at his wife.

"That's her name, Tier." Kushina smiled as she held the newly named Tier closer to herself.

"Tier," Minato let it sink in for a moment before he nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Tier-chan. I'm sure you'll do great things in your life."

* * *

 **Hey there everybody!**

 **This came about of an idea that I've been having for a little bit now. We've all seen fic where Naruto/Naruko becomes Tier or where Tier becomes Naruko or where Tier is in some sort of harem with Naruto. This is one where Tier is Naruto's older sister.**

 **Timeline wise, it's shortly before Minato becomes the Yondaime Hokage and roughly 4-5 years before Naruto is born. So Tier is the same age as Itachi.**

 **Now 2 warnings:**

 **Now depending on the feedback, a chapter might come soon after this short yes, the next chapter will be longer than 1200 words.**

 **Either way read, review, and enjoy**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	2. The Shark, the Toad, and Ramen

Four years, Tier thought to herself. It's been three years since I've been reborn and I still don't think I will ever understand this man. Tier may have been reborn into a new world, but it seemed that Fate or Destiny or whatever governs over reincarnation decided to have fun and gave her all of her past life memories. But she knew enough to keep this to herself, least she wished to bring misfortune to herself.

Sitting across from her small four year old body was a man with a mane of spiky white hair, a red headband with the kanji for 'oil' written on it, and a pleasant smile that she saw was for actual happiness. This man was her Godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was the teacher of her father and apparently a sage, she was doubtful of that.

Both of her parents had important business, her father was still on a mission and her mother had an important meeting that would last all day. Jiraiya just happened to be in Konoha, so they were able to leave her with him when he said that he wanted to spend some time with her. This wasn't their first meeting, far from it, but it was her first time being alone with the man.

"So Tier-chan," Jiraiya spoke up. "Kushina tells me that you started your training to become a Kunoichi."

Tier nodded her tanned head, they had actually started training last year but that was beside the point. Kushina, Minato, and Jiraiya had noticed that ever since the day she could crawl, Tier liked to be out in the sun and near water. Her parents had mini heart attacks the first time they saw her crawling towards a lake without their knowing. It was also the reason why her skin had become a sun kissed tan color as opposed to the fair complexion that her mother had. She just liked to be outside in an area where she felt comfortable.

"Okaa-san is teaching me basic chakra control so that I can learn her chakra chains," Tier said in a monotone voice as she ate dangos off of their stick. The tone of voice she had was one of her parents concerns as well that they told Jiraiya about. Compared to almost all the other children in the village, she was too calm for her age. It seemed like she was older than she actually was. But then again, the Third Shinobi War was still raging.

Chakra was also a new thing to her. It was similar in nature to spiritual pressure but it was also very different. The first difference was that everyone had the ability to use chakra, they just needed the training to use it. The second was that even animals could use chakra. And the last and biggest difference that she noticed was that unlike Spiritual Pressure, new techniques could always be made with chakra.

"Ohh, would you like any help with Chakra control? I may not look it, but I actually am well versed with chakra manipulation," Jiraiya said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ok, Ero-jiji," Tier said as she hopped off her seat. She was happy to get out of the house to train, even if she didn't show it.

Jiraiya for his part just sat there, mouth wide open and stark white as to what his goddaughter had just called him an 'Ero-jiji.' Maybe he just misheard what she said... yeah, that was definitely it.

"Tier-chan what was that you just said?" Jiraiya asked with a bit of a sweat forming.

"Ok?" Tier asked innocently. She knew what he was referring to but she had to play the part of the four year old girl still. Plus despite what people think, she did know how to have fun and had a sense of humor. She just didn't let it show all the time.

"No, the part after that," Jiraiya was getting more nervous by the second.

"Jiji?"

"Right before that."

Tier clapped a fist against a her open palm as if she figured it out. "Ero-jiji."

Jiraiya froze the second it came out of Tier's mouth. It wasn't the fact that he was called a pervert, for he was a self-proclaimed 'super pervert,' it was the fact that his four year old goddaughter called him that. He didn't know why, but it just hurt his pride to be called that by her.

The only reason Tier knew that Jiraiya was a pervert in the first place was because her Mother, Kushina, told her to be careful around Jiraiya... especially when he's doing his... 'research.'

Deciding that if she had her weekly dose of joking with this, she grabbed Jiraiya's hand with hers and said, "Jiya-jiji is Jiya-jiji. Let's go train."

Jiraiya regained some of the life he had lost when Tier spoke the nickname she had for him, she couldn't say his name properly when she was learning to speak and never bothered to correct it since he didn't mind the name.

"Yeah... let's go train," he lifelessly walked towards the door of his apartment.

* * *

Jiraiya had lead the two of them to the old training ground that he used to train at when he was a Genin. It was a nice area that was secluded and he thought Tier would like due to the fact that a river ran through it.

Tier did in fact like the area. Nice wide open scenery with a river running by it, trees to conceal yourself in case you didn't want to be seen, a creepy pale guy who was walking towards them.

Whose that? Tier's eyes narrowed and got into a battle stance as the man approached her and Jiraiya. A look of recognition came across Jiraiya's face once he realized who the man was.

"Orochimaru, what brings you here?" Jiraiya said as he started to walk towards the newly dubbed Orochimaru.

"I could ask the same of you Jiraiya. It's not everyday you see someone like yourself in a place like this," Orochimaru avoided his question.

Tier decided that she did not like this man, this Orochimaru. Jiraiya seems to be friends with him but that did not mean that she had to be. She was not going to let her guard down around him.

"I'm just here helping Tier-chan with her chakra control," Jiraiya used his thumb to point over to her.

"Oh~. So this is the child between Minato and Kushina," Orochimaru's snake like eyes studied over her like she was wasn't a person, like she was a thing. "She truly is interesting."

Tier's hand was slowly reaching for her one of her kunai that was strapped to her right leg in a pouch. She wasn't as adept with a kunai as she was with a normal blade, but she didn't have Tiberón in this life.

"Do you want to help also?" Jiraiya asked his old friend. "I know that if she had your help that she would improve in spades."

"I would, but it doesn't seem that I am wanted here," Orochimaru said as he continued on his path for whatever he was doing. "I'll see you later, Tier-chan," he turned his head back in order to see her.

Definitely do not like him. He reminds me too much of Gin, Tier thought as she released a breath she didn't know that she was holding. As I am right now, I wouldn't even be able to scratch that man.

"Jiya-jiji," a hint of curiosity was in Tier's voice

"Hmm," Jiraiya turned toward her ready to answer whatever question she seemed to have.

"How do you know... that man?" She didn't even want to speak his name.

"Orochimaru?" She nodded her head. "We were both on the same team and trained by the Third Hokage together with our other partner, Tsunade. We also fought together in the Second Shinobi War," Jiraiya's gaze became glazed over as he thought back to days long passed. In that gaze, Tier could have sworn that she saw sadness com across but it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"Now then," he spoke back up after he finished his remembrance. "I'm going to teach you a basic technique that all Shinobi use for how helpful it is. I'm going to teach you to walk on trees."

* * *

The sun had already set for the day and duo had returned to village for Tier small stomach demanded that it be fed. They had decided upon a place that wasn't too far from her home and a favorite of hers to eat at. It was a Ramen stall called 'Ichiraku's Ramen.' The owner was a man named Teuchi and had a daughter named Ayame, who was the same age as Tier and one of her only friends that she had.

"Tier-chan, Jiraiya. Welcome back," once they had passed under the cloth sign that was the entrance, Teuchi greeted the both of them by name once he realized who it was who entered his shop.

"Tier-chan!" Ayame came out from behind the counter and greeted her by giving a hug. Jiraiya smiled as he saw that Tier had a friend around her age before he sat down at the bar.

"Hello Ayame, Teuchi-ji-san," she didn't return Ayame's hug and instead opted for just patting her on the head as her response.

"Will it be the usual for you Tier-chan?" Teuchi asked as he brought out a sake bottle for Jiraiya. Tier nodded her head before she pried herself away from Ayame and sat next to her Godfather.

"So you come here often then?" Jiraiya asked as he poured himself a cup of sake.

Tier nodded her head. "Ayame is my friend and the ramen here is the best around."

"What she isn't telling you is that this is her favorite restaurant," a new voice made itself known. When Tier and Jiraiya looked to see who has just entered, they saw that it was one Namikaze Kishina who had just entered.

"Okaa-san," Tier greeted her Mother as respectfully as she could.

Kushina for her part, smiled at seeing her daughter before she sat on the other side of her to eat with her and her husbands teacher.

What none of them knew though was that Kannabi Bridge had been destroyed earlier that day. And Fate had begun to turn its wheels.

* * *

 ***squints at the number of followers and favorites***

 ***squints at the time frame it happened within***

 ***squints at my main fics numbers of follows and favs***

 ***squints at that time frame***

 **This fic, in less than a week had caught up andsurpassed the number of followers and favs than my main fic that I work on... not sure what to say anout that...**

 **Anyway, here is the first official chapter of A Shark of a Sister. We see some familiar faces and some familiar places.**

 **The training is a basic but verstile jutsu and learned at an earlier age due to the fact that they are ar war.**

 **Yes, there is a time skip, but I don't think anyone wants to read a story about a baby Tier for a few chapters.**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review.**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	3. The Shark, the Sword, and the Crow

It was the day after she had been looked after by Jiraiya. Lately Tier had felt inadequate without a sword. Sure, a kunai could work for most needs but it just didn't feel right to her. There was something about having a sword that any other weapon just couldn't compare to.

So, early this morning, Tier decided to explore the village a little bit to help find something that would meet her standards. Thus she was currently in the busy streets of Konoha, window shopping for anything that she thought would be good. As she wondered, she had thought about yesterday and the man she had met.

 _The way he presented himself was like that of Aizen,_ Tier thought. _But he seemed to be more like a mix between Gin, who always seemed to know something and would tease one about it, and Szayelaporro, in which he thought that everything and everyone was a subject to study and thought he was the smartest man in the room... A dangerous combination to be sure._

It was then that a shop caught her interest. It was an out of the way weapon shop that didn't seem impressive on the outside. But just from looking at the items in the window, Tier could tell that they were of high quality. So she decided to take a look inside to get mind off of what she was just thinking about.

When she got inside, Tier saw that various weapons adorned the walls on almost every centimeter of the shop. She wasn't surprised at that. What she _was_ surprised about was that there was only one other person there with her. The woman behind the counter looked to be bored out of her mind before Tier walked in and Tier saw that she was just reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," Tier said as she walked over to the counter. The attendant looked up from her magazine and saw the top of a blond head and blue eyes just peaking at the top of her counter. "I have a question."

Putting on her best customer service and dealing with children smile, "How can I help you sweetie?"

"I'm looking for a sword," Tier said in her usual monotone voice.

"Is it for your parents?"

"No. It's for me."

"My. You're an aspiring Kunoichi then?" Tier nodded her head in silence. "Then let's see what we have for you."

* * *

Kusina was in a panic and tearing her house, and village, apart. Why? Her baby, her monotone angel, her Tier was missing. And she would not rest until she found her.

Normally Kushina wouldn't freak out. Tier was prone to waking up early to train or going to the academy, much to Kushina's displeasure, so she thought that Tier might be at one of her normal places she normally goes to. Not that Kushina knew where they all were because she wanted to make sure her daughter was safe. Nor was it for the fact that she wanted to take pictures of her daughter as she grew up. Nope. Not at all.

So when Kushina couldn't find Tier anywhere, she was acted like any reasonable adult would. She calmly looked for her child as 'politely' asked her fellow villagers if they had seem Tier. It was definitely not her fault the Village may or may not have suffered a few building being 'remodeled.' Nor was it her fault that the (in)famous legend of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero grew that day.

Kushina was in front of the Uchiha district when, "Kushina." She turned to see her old friend, Uchiha Mikoto and her son Itachi, waving at her.

"Mikoto," her worry temporally forgotten, Kushina made her way over to her friend. "It's been a while, hasn't it? And it's good to see you as well Itachi-kun."

"Hello, Namikaze-san," Itachi said politely.

Mikoto giggled at how polite her son was to her old friend. "Yes it has been. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm ju-" Kushina's face froze midspeech. Both Mikoto and Itachi were confused as to what had happened to the red headed woman in front of them. "THAT'S RIGHT! I NEED TO FIND TIER!" Her eyes glowed with a fire of determination and her hair started to stand up as if it had a will of its own.

"W-what happened to Tier-chan?" Mikoto hesitantly asked.

"Mikoto," Kushina clapped down her hands on Mikoto's shoulders. "Can you help me look for Tier? She wasn't at any of her normal spots by the time I had breakfast prepared this morning. She normally doesn't miss eating with family."

"W-well I-"

"I'll help," Itachi spoke up. "Kaa-san has to go see the doctors today, so I'll help in her place."

"Itachi," Mikoto was impressed by her sons willingness to help Kushina, even if they had only met a few times before.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun," Kushina bowed as she said that. "I'll take this half of the Village," she gestured to the right half of the Hokage Stone Faces. "If you could take the other half it would be helpful."

Itachi only nodded his head in agreement before he rushed off to find Tier, who almost everyone in the Village knew the description of due to how unique she looked in Konoha.

* * *

Tier had been through several different types of blades within the few hours that she had been in the weapon shop. She had used katanas, wakizashis, odachis, tachis, chokutos, tsurugis, kodachis, hell she even used a massive zanbato. New or old in design, it didn't matter to her. She was looking for a sword that she could deem to be her 'partner' and she would not settle for anything less.

The reason it had taken her so long to go through each type of sword there was, was because each one had a different way of handling and different techniques to use... even if they all were very similar in build. And none of the styles seemed to suit her, even if some people said that she was using the blade quite expertly. Seeming dissatisfied with the blade she was using, she sheathed it and returned it to the store owner.

The store owner for her part was a bit frustrated. She understood that Tier wanted to find the right sword but all the swords that she had been offered were weighed, they were measured, and they were found wanting. Nothing seemed to satisfy her and she was about to tell her to look at another shop when Tier handed her the last blade.

"Would I be able to give you a design for a blade?" Tier asked with eyes that spoke years beyond her age.

The owner was taken aback by the look in the girls eyes and was momentarily stunned. "Y-yeah, you can. The price would be paid when you come to pick up blade. There's a scroll and a brush inside if you want to design it."

Tier seemed to be pleased with the answer that was given to her and went inside to design her partner. In her time at the shop, and the many blades she had used, she had learned of a metal that could channel chakra and act as a conduit for some justus. The metal was simply called Chakra Metal and the blades were Chakra Blades. The metal itself was rare so it would no doubt cost quite a bit of coin, but Tier was confident that she would be able to get enough money by the time the blade was forged.

 _These people are very creative,_ Tier sarcastically thought as she picked up the brush and began to draw her old partner Tiburón from memory. It was not particular long but it was unusually wide and had a distinction of being hollow in the middle of the blade. Which pretty much made it look like nothing but the edges on what would otherwise be a normal sword. . The wrapping around the handle was purple with the guard being a bit longer than the blade was and had three small holes both ends, which she had previously used to unsheathe her partner.

It had taken her half an hour, and many, many redraws, but Tier had finally managed to draw the blade that had been her partner. She was in the middle of admiring her handiwork when she felt a presence behind her and quickly drew one of her kunai to scare the person who was trying to sneak up on her.

A clash of metal rang throughout the area they were in. The one who had snuck up upon her was a boy around her age with jet black hair and onyx colored eyes. He wore a black shirt with a high color and white pants along with the standard kunai leg pouch and wore black shinobi sandals. She recognized him because of how he was hailed as a prodigy, much like herself. She was facing Uchiha Itachi.

"So you're Namikazi Tier," Itachi said flatly. The girl before him had sun kissed hair, that was put into a single braid, and bright blue eyes. Her skin was sun tanned and reminiscent of a person from Kumogakura. She wore a white one piece dress that had small slits on the sides for increased flexibility with black spat shorts underneath while she wore black shinobi sandals.

"And you're Uchiha Itachi," Tier responded in her equally flat tone.

They locked eyes for a second as their kunais were locked against each other and in that moment of their eyes meeting and blades clashing, there was a moment of understanding between the two. Neither knew just what they understood of the other but both felt a kinship.

For Itachi, it was like meeting Shisui again. A comrade.

As for Tier, she had not met anyone like this before. This life or the last. Her Fracción had followed her because they had believed in her strength and words. But the one before her was different, she just didn't know how yet.

"You know that your mother is looking for you right?" Itachi was the first to speak.

"Kaa-san?" Tier was a bit perplexed by this. Then she realized that she didn't leave a note or anything to explain what she was going to due today. "Guess I'll go meet up with her then. After I turn this in." Itachi nodded as Tier started to roll up the scroll she was using.

"What did you make?" Itachi was curious as to why she was here but guessing by the shop they were in that it had something to do something with a weapon.

"A partner," Toer smirked as she said this before she she handed the scroll to the store owner and left with Itachi.

* * *

Kushina was really starting to worry now. It was well past midday and Tier had yet to show herself. She was hoping that Itachi had found her otherwise she might go insane. The War was still going on and it was still possible for anything could happen, especially with who her husband was and the enemies he had made.

 _Maybe I should ask Jiraiya to help me,_ Kushina shook her head. _No, I'm not that desperate yet._

"Kaa-san." Kushina's mood instantly brightened as she recognized the voice it belonged to. And the fact that one person in the village would call her 'kaa-san.'

Kushina turned around and as soon as she saw her daughter she embraced her into a hug. "Tier-chan! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry Kaa-san. There was just something that I needed to do today," Tier said as she returned her mother's hug. It was still strange to her. These interactions with her family and this bond that they shared. She wasn't sure of how she should ever respond when they do show affection, so she copied what her parents did and slowly she was starting to learn.

"Well next time," Kushina let go of their embrace. "Tell me when you want to go out and where you go, ok?" Tier nodded her head in response and Kushina whipped some tears out of her eyes. "So what was so important that you had to do it today?"

"I needed to find a partner," Tier said simply.

"A partner?" Kushina tilted her head in confusion. "Like a teammate?"

"No," Tier shook her head. "But I think I found one of those today as well."

"Well then you can tell us all about your day over dinner," a third voice entered the conversation.

"Minato! Welcome home!" Kushina embraced her husband into a hug as soon as he made himself known, which he returned.

"Tou-san," Tier wasn't quite as affectionate as her mother, but she still did go to her Father's side as she patted her head. She definitely did not enjoy her Father patting her head. Nope. Not at all.

"So then," Minato states as he and Kushina both held Tier's hands. "What shall we eat?"

"Ramen," Tier said.

"Tier, we just had that last night," Kushina half-laughed, half-scolded.

"Ramen," she repeated.

"Ramen it is then," Minato smiled at his daughter. "By the way, who is the teammate you found?"

Tier head that her Father was asking for a _who_ and not for anything else, so she went with the simple truth. "Uchiha Itachi," she said simply.

If one listened closely they could have heard Minato's world shatter at the fact that his daughter mentioned a boy's name who wasn't him or Jiraiya. One would also notice that his smile froze in place and his entire body was stark white.

(Un)Fortunately for him, Kushina noticed this and a spark of mischief shinned in her eye.

"Tier-chan, do you like Itachi-kun?" Kushina baited her daughter.

"I do like him better than most," Tier saw what was happening and decided to let her mother have her fun. Cracks started to appear on her Father as she said this.

"My," Kushina faked her surprise. "He's caught your eye?"

"He is interesting," this was true. He had piqued Tier's interest.

Minato was starting to crumble in the wind.

"So then if you had to choose between Tou-san, Itachi-kun, and Ramen, which would you chose?"

"Ramen," Tier stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I lost to Ramen," Minato crumbled into the wind. "I lost my daughter to not only a boy, but I lost to Ramen."

Kushina couldn't help but laugh at Minato's current state. She honestly thought she wouldn't see this for a few more years, at least.

Tier decided to walk over to what was left of her Father and flashed him the brightest smile she could, which to anyone else just looked like a smirk.

"Don't worry Tou-san, you'll always hold your place," Tier said.

"Tier," Minato regained himself as he saw his daughters smile (smirk) that was directed at him and had tears in his eyes.

"After Ramen," and thus Minato returned to the wind. Tier had to have a bit of fun too after all.

* * *

 **Poor, poor Minato... he lost to Ramen.**

 **So the story progresses and we see a few new famliar faces. Tier also starts her quest to gain her preferred weapon.**

 **This chapter did come out a bit later than normal but I was nkt happy with the original direction, which had Minato coming home the day before this was suppose to happen and Tier meeting Itachi either through a chance encounter or in the weapon shop... I'm happy with how it turned out.**

 **Do you guys like how I just scratched the surface of Itachi's character? Enough to see who he is but not enough to _tell_ who he is.**

 **I also gave a description to how Tier looks currently, finally.**

 **Anyway... Read, review, and enjoy**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	4. The Shark's Family Time, New Fire Shadow

"Tou-san," Tier peeked over Minato's shoulder as he was writing something on his kunai.

"Yes Tier?" Minato didn't pause in his work but he did slow down a little so he could properly speak with his daughter.

"What are you doing?" She had seen her Father do this many times when she was younger, but was not allowed near because of her age. They also thought that she may hurt herself. Tier understood that her parents loved her and wanted her to stay safe, but sometimes they were just overprotective.

"This?" Minato moved over a little bit so that Tier could see better. "I'm working on one of my special jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu." He held up one of his completed kunai to show her.

"Heeeh... how does it work and what does it do?" This was probably the most that Minato has seen Tier express her interest so openly.

"Well," Minato entered his instructor mode and grabbed one if his blank kunai. "I need one of my kunai first." He placed it in the center of his work area. "Then, by using fuinjutsu, I place my mark on my kunai." He held one hand flat onto the kunai and concentrated his chakra into his palm and used his other hand to perform a hand seal.

Normally one would have to write out the seals for fuinjutsu, but Minato was able to create the seal for his Hiraishin no Jutsu by just manipulating his chakra into his palm and performing a hand seal. The only reason he was able to do this was because once one had a mastery of the single seal, masters of this art form were able to 'imprint' the seal onto their chakra for quick use.

"Fuinjutsu?" Tier had heard of Fuinjutsu before but she had not been able to learn much about it aside from the fact that it was a type of sealing jutsus.

"Yes, Fuinjutsu," Minato could honestly say that he was enjoying this time of teaching his daughter. "The techniques of Fuinjutsu are that of sealing and can seal just about anything, if done properly. Your mother's side of the family taught me most of what I know, from what scrolls were left behind, while Jiraiya-sensei taught me the basics."

"Jiya-jiji did?"

"Yes, he did."

"So he can actually do more than look at women."

Minato sweat dropped as he heard Tier say this. _I might have to talk to Jiraiya-sensei about toning it down around Tier._

"So what does this seal do then?" Tier pointed at the kunai he had just completed his seal on.

"This allows me to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu anywhere where I place my mark," he handed Tier his kunai and motioned for her to to go to the other side of the room as he walked as far away from her as possible. Once they were both in position he activated his jutsu and was by her side instantly.

Teir went wide-eyed because her battle instincts told her that her Father had moved behind her. _Fast... much faster than a sonido or a shunpo and it seems to be based off the shunshin._

"The marks are permanent and allow to travel to the location of the mark instantly," Minato took his kunai out of Tiers hand and placed it back with the rest. Tier going wide-eyed did not go unnoticed by him, so he thought that he may have more opportunities to spend time with her and teach her both his techniques and the legacy that was the Uzumaki clan. Afterall, right now Kushina was doing most of her ninjutsu training. "But one of the most helpful techniques to learn this is the Shunshin. I'll explain why later though."

Tier walked back over to Minato as he pulled out several scrolls. "Would you like to learn how to do Fuinjutsu?"

"I'll be in your care, Tou-san" she bowed her head and he laughed at her display before they sat down and began the basics.

* * *

"Concentrate Tier," Kushina told her daughter. "Controlling this many chains takes quite a bit of effort for someone who started not too long ago."

Tier only nodded as she concentrated on the task at hand. She was working on the Adamantine Sealing Chains that her Mother had started teaching her several months ago. When she first started it was difficult for her to even move one around, and now she was could use over fifty with ease but anything over eighty took effort. Not that she would ever need to use that many, but she would not let her skill dull if she could still improve it.

The reason why it had been so difficult was due to the nature of chakra itself. While it was similar to spiritual pressure in nature, it required more effort to use. One had to blend both their spiritual energy, which was _not_ spiritual pressure, and their physical energy. If either if the two was not mixed properly it could result in a jutsu being performed incorrectly and that had a multitude of various outcomes. That was not even counting how to move a single chain, let alone multiple chains, as if they had a will of their own. _That_ took a few weeks to learn while it normally took months to learn.

Currently she was working on making her eighty-fifth chain autonomous. The first fifty were moving on their own, and sometimes blocking random shuriken and kunai that came at her. Fifty-one through eighty were just moving around haphazardly, doing whatever her mind could subconsciously have them do. Eighty-one through eighty-four were just floating around waiting for a command.

Tier wanted her chains to act like how her Mothers did. How they seemed alive, but were actually just an extension of her and her will. Kushina had told her that the chains were meant more for sealing purposes than anything else, but there were some who were able to use them in combat. That was what Tier was aiming for.

A crack started to appear in the chain and both she and Kushina knew that she was at her current limit. If she pushed too far with it, the chain would explode and a backlash would occur. She didn't need _another_ backlash today. Her body was already weak from the other five backlashes that she had already caused and one more would be disastrous to her.

"Why don't we take a break," Kushina said right before Tier dismissed the chains.

Tier sat down in exhaustion and her Mother walked over and placed Tiers head in her lap. She didn't mind that much, she knew that her mother was just taking care of her. The fact that her Mothers fingers running through her currently unbraided hair comforted her had nothing to do with it. Nope. Not at all.

Kushina started to hum some random song as they stayed in the forest that they were training in. _What a strange thing it is... a parent's love,_ Tier thought. _They show affection even when I do something wrong, guide me with a gentle hand, scold me when something is wrong, but it's all unconditional. They don't expect anything from me aside from just existing... truly a strange thing._

And so the mother and daughter just enjoyed the moment they were in, listening to the sound of the forest. The chirping of the birds. The soft whistling of the wind. The rustling of the leaves against each other. The flow of the river and the splashes against the rocks. Even the sunlight that peeked through the leaves seemed to softly whisper to Tier's ear.

But there was a faint crunching sound that caught her attention. A repeated sound that was starting to grow louder with each passing second. Tier turned her head towards the sound and Kushina looked in the same direction.

What they saw was a teenager with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, his Konoha headband covering his left eye, and a melancholy look about him as he stared into the ground ahead of him as he walked. Tier recognized the teen as one of her Father's students, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun," Kushina called out and waved to him.

Kakashi seemed to come out of whatever rut he was in and saw that it was Kushina that called out to him. "Kushina-san, Tier-chan..." It wasn't his first time seeing the wife and daughter of his teacher, but when he normally met them they were with his teacher. "What are the two of you doing out here?"

"Just some last minute training before the big day tomorrow," Kushina smiled brightly at the mention of tomorrow. Tier was a bit irritated at that. They hadn't told her what was going on and kept it a big secret. "How about you Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" Kakashi almost looked confused at that, like he wasn't expecting it. "...I... was lost on the path of life I guess."

"Oh is that so," Kushina didn't mind him skirting around the question. She knew the area and what was nearby, so she was able to guess as to why he was here. "Hopefully you don't stay lost for ling and come over for dinner sometime soon. We'd all enjoy you coming over."

"Even Tier-chan would?" Kakashi looked over to the small blonde,who was still laying on Kushina's lap, as if asking for confirmation. Tier didn't verbally respond and just stared at Kakashi for a moment. Then two and Kakashi was starting to get a bit nervous from her flat gaze.

What seemed like an eternity to Kakashi was only a few seconds for Tier before she decided to respond. "It would be nice to have Hatake-san over for dinner again... even if he doesn't think so."

Kushina giggled at her daughter response, like she wouldn't expect anything less. Kakashi, who was not as experienced at being around Tier, just sweat dropped at her response.

"I'll make sure to tell you when I come over," he just stood there for a moment in awkwardness. He didn't really know what to do right now, so he did the best thing he could think of. "I guess I'll be going then... I have to meet Minato-sensei about in a bit," Kakashi bowed and left the mother and the daughter alone again.

"...so what is going on tomorrow?" Tier looked up at her Mother, who just giggled.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Tier's eye twitched ever so slightly.

She should have known. The signs were all there. The rumors had been spreading around the Village and some of them had been preparing as if it was festival. But she had ignored it all because she didn't deem it as noteworthy at the time. She shouldn't have done that. Her time in Hueco Mundo should have taught her that the smallest signs of anything were not meaningless.

Today was the day that the new Hokage was being announced. The crowds had gathered in front of the Hokage tower and they filled the streets. The entire Village was there, jammed packed so they could see the new face of their Hokage. Tier was not down there. She was on top of the tower standing next to her Mother as they watched the back of the figure ahead of them.

The back of her Father.

Her Father, Namikaze Minato, had been chosen to become the fourth Hokage.

 _I can understand why they wanted it to be a surprise, but they really should have told me,_ Toer thought as her Father threw his hat into crowd. Which the crowd loved and cheered even louder than they just were.

That was when her instincts flared to life. They were telling her to run. She felt a predatory gaze all over her but with so many people around her, she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It studied her, watching her slightest reactions and muscle movements to how it was... dissecting her. There had been many people in the Village who had given her odd looks and curious gazes, but only a handful people had given her a haze that was similar to this one.

It was also at this time that she wished her new blade was completed. It wasn't that she felt weak or unsafe without a weapon. It was just that when one spends years upon years of having a weapon essentially attached to them, a weapon was a comfort to have at anytime.

 _I may not be a sensory type like a Hyuga, but maybe I need to develop a technique... good thing I understand how Pesquisa works. All I'll need is a few minor tweaks to it._

* * *

The day had passed just as any other had, the only difference being that her Father was now Hokage, and day had turned to night. The moon was out in full, no clouds to block it, and the Konoha had quieted down for the night. The peace and quiet of the night was one of her favorite times. There was just something about it that put her at ease, just like how places of water did.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on a woman at night," Tier said as she stared up at the moon.

"It's not sneaking up if you know I'm coming and you're not quite a woman yet," Itachi said as he stood next to Tier. "Besides, you're one of the few people I don't think I can sneak up on."

Tier didn't respond to Itachi on that for it was a fact. Ever since they had first met both of them had made an effort to memorize the others chakra signature for they considered the other to be a kindred spirit. Much of what they believed in was the same and both wondered what the Third Shinobi War was fought for.

They had been regularly meeting at night like this so that they could speak with one other, most of the time Itachi's best friend Shisei would come with him. This time it seemed he hadn't, so it was only the two of them tonight. Normally they would discuss the future and what they could do to try and end the fightting, but not tonight.

"So your father is Hokage now," Itachi stated, his gaze still at the moon.

"Yes, he is," Tier did the same as her companion.

"Congratulations on that."

"Why are you congratulating me? I'm not the one who became the Hokage"

"Because I can't tell that to Hokage-sama right now."

"...fair enough."

"...Tier."

"Hmm?" Tier turned her gaze away from the moon and saw that Itachi was staring at her. His stare held a determination in it, one she had only seen on him a few times so far.

"My Kaa-san is pregnant, so it is possible that we won't meet again like this for a long while."

"Then I shall await our until we cam do this again. Shisui and I have yet to have a one on one conversation yet. So maybe I'll wait with him... and congratulations," she gave a soft smirk.

Itachi seeing what she was doing played along with her. "For what? It's not like I'm the one whose pregnant."

"Because I can't tell that Mikoto-baa-san right now."

"...fair enough," Itachi smirked as well after their banter was over. The two may be different from the others their age and many may not have understood them, but the two of them didn't care. They were able to understand the other and their humor, which most considered to be dry at times, was another thing that they understood about another.

The two then returned their gaze to the moon as they just watched in silence as it just hung above the dark landscape. Like a beacon of light in the darkness of the world.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am," his face serious as he wrote down onto the scroll in front of him. "As much as I'd rather not do this, we still are Shinobi. We don't know when we'll die."

Kushina looked down at the ground as Minato said that. She couldn't refute his words but she truly did not want to think about the possibility of it happening. The silence of the night and the movement of Minato's brush being the only noises in their room.

"That's why I'm doing this... in case something _does_ happen. This way we can leave something useful behind for Tier."

Kushina sat down next to Minato and held out her hand with a few tears in her eyes. "Hand me a brush. I can't have only you leaving her something after all."

* * *

 ***squints at the number of followers***

 **Tartarus: You've drawn quite the crowd.**

 **If they came to hear me beg, they'll be dissapointed... what are you even doing here anyway? You don't beling to either of these series.**

 **Tartarus: Well I-**

 **MANIA!**

 **Tartarus: PLEASE NOT HER! HEL—-**

 ***black and yellow blur smashes into Tartarus and takes him back to his proper place***

 **Anyway... we get to see some family time and a bit of training with Tier.**

 **I hope that my explanation on FUinjutsu makes sense. Minato is able to place his seals just by touching a surface and this was my answer to how a Fuinjutsu Master can do that.**

 **Minato also becomes Hokage! The story is moving along now... yessss all is proceeding as planned MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAck- *coughcough***

 **And if you're curious about Mania, well she- *starts to turn blue from being choked***

 **Mania: Shhhhhhh... let that cake bake in the oven a bit longer shhhhhhhh... embrace the sleep**

 ***passes out***

 **Mania: Since Spar is now... *soul leaves my body* incapacitated, I'll do it for him... Read, Review, and Enjoy**

 **Stay Frosy,**

 **MANYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. The Blade of Fate Descends

Tier laid on the ground staring up at the sky. It was a relatively nice day in her opinion. There were a few clouds in the sky that provided occasional shade, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, the gentle breeze felt nice as well against her lightly sweating body. All in all, it was just a nice day to be outside.

"That makes twenty-seven wins, twenty-seven loses, and three draws," Itachi's voice gained her attention as she slightly moved her head to look at him. "Since you got your sword, our fights have gotten longer and are much more difficult. I think that I would be hard pressed if I went against you purely with Zanjutsu."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment then," Tier gave him a small smirk, which constituted as her form of a smile, and motioned for her friend to come and join her on the ground. Itachi decided to lay next to her, since they _had_ been sparring against each other for the past two hours. It's not like either of them didn't deserve to rest.

The two friends just decided to relax in the presence of one another. They didn't really need to speak in order for them to be comfortable. Even the silence they shared still held a conversation that the two of them understood. Although to an outsider, it would just seem like the two of them just didn't know how to speak to the other. They were, after all, just a young boy and a young girl.

After a few minutes though, Itachi finally decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since this morning. "So, what _is_ the name of your blade?"

Tier gripped the handle of her blade and held it above her. The sun reflecting off the metal and passing through the open middle of the blade itself. She had thought of the name long before it was forged. It wasn't quite like the weapon of her soul that she had used in her precious life, but it was close and it did bring a sense of comfort to her with the familiar feeling of the blade itself. The only problem she currently had was that the blade was just a bit shorter than her current height and that the weight would take a short amount of time to get used to, since she was still just a child with five years to her current life.

"Tiburón... Tiburón Segunda," Tier said as an actual smile graced her face.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

There was a knock on the door of the Namikaze household.

"Coming," Kushina projected her voice so that the person outside could hear her. She finished wiping her hands when she reached the door and opened it. She wasn't too surprised when she found out that it was Itachi who was at the door. In fact, she was happy to see the young boy. It did not have to do with the fact that it just gave her more ammunition against both Tier, who it hardly worked on, and her husband, who would either go into a pseudo-depression or just plain break. Nope. Not at all. She would still have her fun either way.

"My, Itachi-kun. It's good to see you again. Are you here for Tier-chan?"

Itachi simply nodded his head to her question. He had long since learned, from both Tier and his own experience of hanging around her family, that he would be used for Kushinas' amusement. But that was only every so often as opposed to all the time. Then when she wasn't using him to tease her family, she was pleasant to be around.

"Itachi-kun you're so polite for such a young Shinobi, for using the front door instead of the window."

"I feel that if I tried to use Tiers' window to meet her, both you and Hokage-sama would be very upset."

"You're not wrong at that." Kushina just gave a dark chuckle at that. "I'll go grab her for you. Tier-chaAAAAHHH!" Right when Kushina turned around, she came face to face with her daughter and her ever stoic face. Who was hanging upside down. From the ceiling. And right in front of her face. After the initial shock faded, and her heart rate slowed down, she grabbed a hold her daughters' cheeks and pulled. Hard. And angrily.

"TIER! WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" Itachi had to take a step back for he was witnessing, again, why Kushina had the nickname of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Add to the fact that her hair seemed to be alive and rising on its own just made her that much more fierce.

Tier had to wait a minute before her mother let go of one of her cheeks to, somewhat, properly talk. "I'ss shought git wii fwunny."

"You thought it'd be funny?" Kushinas' anger level rose and veins were starting to appear on her head. And her fist, which Kushina rose as well. Normally, she would have just punched the offender from above them, but she opted not to do that and continued to pull on Tiers' cheeks. Albeit, much harder than before.

After five minutes of Kishina scolding and punishing her child, who was still haging upside down, she finally decided to ask her the question that's been on her mind since her scolding started. "Tier, why are you hanging upside down?"

"Training," was Tier's instant reply.

 _This girl,_ Kushina let out a sigh before a smile crept up onto her face. _She's so much like her father._ Everyone in the village had said that Tier looked more like her Mother, just with her Fathers' hair and eyes. Teir then dropped down from the ceiling, with a small flip to land on her feet, and walked past her Mother.

"Then I'll be heading off," she said as she went to Itachi's side.

"Be home before dark, there have been some missing people reports," Kushina told both the children as they walked away. She knew that she didn't need to repeat herself because of how they both were.

Kushina held a hand up to her mouth to prevent the vomit that she felt coming up from her stomach. This wasn't the first time that this has happened in the past couple of weeks. She had an idea of what it was, since she had already had Tier, but she was going to the doctors today just to make sure it was what she thought it was.

* * *

"So your sword finally came in then?" Itachi asked as they walked down the busy streets of Konoha.

"Yes," Tier also nodded her head as she said this. "Apparently once they learned whose daughter I was, they made it a priority order."

"Adults are weird like that. Trying to gain favor with one another."

Tier only nodded her head again to agree with him. The rest of the trip was relatively quick as they made their way to the weapons store that Itachi had only been to once. As they rounded the corner they came across the sight of the familiar store and walked right into it. The ringing of the chime alerted the store clerk inside of customers and okce she say that it was Tier, her eyes lit up in joy.

"Welcome back," she greeted the duo. "It seems like you received my message about your blade coming in today." Tier nodded her head. "It's in the back, I'll go grab it right now." The clerk went into the back room, leaving the two of them in silence as they waited for her to return.

It took a minute or two, but when the clerk returned, she was holding an object that was wrapped in cloth. It was obviously her new sword. The store clerk unwrapped it to reveal the lavender colored sheath with its purple wrapping at the hilt. She handed the sheathed blade to Tier, who proceeded to take it out of its sheath to inspect it. She inspected all over the blade, including the hollowed out portion much to the confusion of Itachi, before she gave it a few practice swings. Seemingly done with her inspection, Tier placed the blade back into its sheath amd put the blade on the counter.

"How much left do I owe?" Tier had been earning some Ryo from odd jobs around the village and paying the cost of the blade off slowly.

"Let's see..." the clerk opened up the ledger she had and flipped a couple of pages to find the right one. "Your remaining balance, after a ten percent discount, iiiissss... thirty-eight thousand Ryo."

Tier pulled out her coin purse/pouch that was seemed like it was about to burst from the seams with all the rolled up Ryo and coins that was within it. She poured out the content onto the counter and started to organize it all to make it easier for the clerk herself.

"Thirty-seven thousand... damn just a thousand short," Tier mumbled to herself. The clerk was just about to say that the last thousand not mattering much, mostly because she wanted to stay on the good graces of the Hokage, when Itachi placed a thousand Ryo bill onto the counter. Both Tier and the clerk just looked at him in confusion for a second before the clerk collected all the money to store away.

Tier grabbed her new blade and held it close to her chest. "Itachi... why did you...?"

"Pay for the last thousand?" She nodded her head. "Consider it an early birthday present from me. I'm unsure if I'll be able to go and celebrate it with you."

"..." Tier just gave him a deadpan of a stare. "And it has nothing to do with that you wouldn't of known what to get me?" Itachi kept his face clear of emotion, but Tier could see the slight twitch of a muscle to try and turn his head away. She let out a sigh. "Either way, thank you. You don't how much this means to me."

An actual smile appeared on her face and Itachi felt his heart start to race a little bit and his stomach felt a bit weird. _Strange,_ the young boy thought. _Maybe there was something bad in Kaa-sans' breakfast this morning._ The boy simply shrugged the feeling off as bad food.

"Itachi," the sound of Tiers' voice brought his attention back to her and her ever stoic face.

 _Maybe it was just my imagination after all,_ he thought.

"Would you like to spar with me?"

* * *

 _Present time_

The two friends were sitting near the top of the trees of the forest they were in watching the sun set, which was a great deal better than watching it from the top of a hill. Who does that anyway? The two of them had stopped their sparring matches about an hour ago and just decided to enjoy themselves.

"So have you told your parents about Tiburón Segunda yet?" Itachi asked, not taking his eyes away as the sun was slowly descending on the horizon. The name of that his friend had given the blade was extremely strange for him to say.

"No, I haven't yet," even though she knew he wasn't watching her, she still shook her head from habit and knowing that he still somehow knew she was doing it. "I figured I would surprise them."

"I can imagine that there'll be a lot of yelling."

"Agreed."

The sun finally set when the two of them decided to head back to residential part of the village. The two of them had parted ways, since they lived in opposite directions of each other, and currently Tier was walking by herself down the street with Tiburón strapped to her side, more towards her back. The street itself was practically deserted, since it wasn't one of the main streets but still not an alleyway either, but she was currently by herself.

That was when she froze in place. The same gaze that had been leering on the day her father became Hokage was now, once again, hungrily perversed over her body.

She truly _hated_ this feeling.

" _Be home before dark, there have been some missing people reports,"_ Then she remembered what her Mother had told her as she was leaving.

 _Damn it... I was too happy about having Tiburón again that I forgot what Kaa-san told me. But it seems like now would would be a good time to test it out,_ Tier thought as she cleared her mind out. She ignored the feeling of what the gaze was doing to her, drowned out the far off noise of the villagers enjoying the nightlife, she ignored everything as she built up the chakra in her body. When she had built it to the point that she remembered the technique required, she released it as a pulse in every direction around it. She made sure it was subtle, so that way no one could detect it unless they tried to.

She had used Pesquisa. She was still working on it in this new world. It still took a great deal of effort and all of her focus to use. But the more she practiced it, the less effort it took to do.

In her mind's eye, she felt/saw the chakra of three different individuals who were watching her. Two of the three seemed to be the ones who were ogling at her while the last one seemed a bit familiar. It seemed a bit sad and lonely. And it was this and that was coming closer to her, but not at an alarming speed. Against her better judgement, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to wait and see who was coming closer to her.

The sound of footsteps slowly entered her ears and she placed one of her fingers into the rings that were on the guard of Tiburón. _They're purposely making themself known... either they're confident in their abilities or are approaching without hostility._ Tier widened her feet as a figure started to form from the darkness. _Let's find out which it is._

When the figured emerged into the moonlight, the first thing that Tier noticed was the black clothing that was covered by grey armor. He had the standard Kunai pouch on his leg but the most interesting thing about him was the dog mask that he wore to cover his face. _An Anbu agent then... what wou-_ her thoughts were cut off when she noticed his gravity defying, silver hair. _Does Hatake-san really think thought no one would know it was him when his hair is like that? But then again, they could just say it is a wig,_ Tier had to stop herself from letting out an exhausted sigh as she thought about this. _That's not what I should be focusing on right now._

The dog masked man knelt down onto one knee to not show he was hostile towards Tier. "Tier-sama."

 _That voice... so it is Hatake-san,_ Tier thought as she relaxed her stance. She also felt the _gazes_ , since there were two of them, recede back and left her alone with the Anbu Black Ops member.

"Yes... Dog-chan?" She might as well play along with the fact that he thought she didn't know who he was. She had to admit that it was a bit funny when he gave her an odd look with the 'chan' suffix.

"It's dangerous for a girl of you age to be wondering around a street like this by yourself, I'll escort you home," Dog stayed still as he waited for her response.

 _The other two ran away when he made himself known to me... it might be better to stay with him for now,_ Tier nodded her head and Dog stood up to walk over to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Shunshined the both of them.

* * *

When they reappeared, they were in front of her house. The lights were still on and Tier could swear that she heard the faint voices of her parents yelling about something.

"I'll take my leave here," Dog then moved away from Tier and used the Shunshin to go back to whatever he was doing before hand.

Tier decided that it was best to get the scoldings from her mother over with and doubted she would be able to leave the house for the next little bit. She sighed at the thought of being cooped up on the house all day long.

She took a deep breath as she stood right outside the door, she needed to mentally prepare herself after all. She still wasn't used to getting lectured. It just felt weird. She opened the door and in a loud voice announced, "I'm home."

Whatever her parents were yelling/arguing about came to a stop when she announced herself. She heard the familiar sound of her Mothers' footsteps rushing from the kitchen/living room area to the door.

"Tier!" Whatever Tier was expecting, it was not the smiling face of her Mother. "I have some great news!" She saw her equally happy Father come around the corner after Kushina did. Neither of them had yet to notice Tiburón Segunda... yet.

"...Jiya-jiji finally got married?"

Both if her parents laughed at her guess. "No, nothing as surprising as _that_ ," her mother approached her and knelt down to be at eye-level with her. "Tier..." her Mother paused just to build up the anticipation. "You're gonna be an Onee-san."

It took a minute for her brain to truly process the words that had been said.

Her, Namikaze Tier, the former Tres Espada and the current daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero is going to have a younger sibling.

"...when?" Both parents smiled as they saw the shining in their daughters eyes. "When will I get to be an Onee-chan?"

"Well I'm due on-" Kushina laused mid sentence as something finally clicked in her brain. She had just seen a glint of purple shift out of the corner of her eye and decided to look at what it was. What she had found was a weird looking sword that was unusually wide on the hip of her, currently, only daughter. Her hair started to fly and move on its own and an aura of fire seemingly appeared behind her. She once again grabbed both of Tier cheeks while calmly asking (shouting) where she obtained a sword from.

Minato could only chuckle at the display of his wife and daughter interacting and wondered how it would be if they had a son.

Namikaze Tier was once again reminded though that was the daughter of both the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of Konohagakure. And she wouldn't have it any other way in this life.

* * *

 **Is she gone?... thank god she's gone Phew *wipes sweat off of my brow* it took me a week to have my soul put back into my body... I also found out my co-worker reads fanfic... then he started to read this story... you know who you are *squints at him***

 **Anyway, welcome back to another exciting chapter of A Shark of a Sister. This time around Tier finally receives her sword. By the way, did you know that the Kanji for Tiburón means 'Imperial Shark Empress' in Japanese? And in Spanish it just means 'Shark,' though I'm sure many if you knew that. When I named her sword with Segunda, which obvoulsy means Second, I thought about the Japanses meaning and decided that the full translated** **would be 'The second coming of the Imperial Shark Empress,' or 'la segunda venida de la emperatriz imperial Shark.' W** **hich is a direct English to Spanish translation. I know some Japanese from my own self-study and a semseter in college, so my Kanji isn't too well versed.**

 **Anyway, the scene with Itachi's heart beating faster... before any of you jump on and say the Ship has set sail, who wouldn't be a bit flustered when a beautiful woman smiles at you? I know I don't, but that's for reasons of closley related to giving up. But then again, I am... weird... Also, they are very young and I do not believe that children that young would truly know what Love is, in the sense of atteaction to one outside of your family/friends. The romantic kind.**

 **As I have PM'd many people, I don't quiet know if there is going to be any Shipping. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't... but that doesn't mean I don't like to tease you guys about it. I will do plenty of that.**

 **BTW... POKÉMON LET'S GO PIKACHU AND LET'S GO EEVEEE! HELL YEA! I have both of them pre-ordered because they will sell out fast!**

 **And before i go, I have two questions for y'all...**

 **1)Tier will be a Jonin eventually, so she will be a Jonin-sensei. Do you want me to create some OC's for her to teach or would you guys rather see the Tres Bestias reincarnated, but with no memories, for her to teach?**

 **2) I did bring in Pesquisa, a Hollow power from Bleach, to give her a sensory type of Jutsu. I will not bring in Hierro, for reasons on that it would be a bit OP if she taught Naruto, but what about Sonído? I was thinkin of either brining it over, have the Flying Thunder God techinique replace ot, or a mixture of the two.**

 **let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also... BABY NARUTO IS ON THE WAY!**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	6. Técnica Imperfecta

"Tier!" Minato called out in the forest where his daughter usually trained. "Tier!" Normally he would be in the Hokage tower and Tier would come back home on her own, but with Kushina pregnant again, he decided to look for her. Which lead him to going to her favorite training spot, that she was absent from. There were signs that the training grounds had been used very recently so he figured that she must be in the surrounding area.

He kept hearing a weird, staticy noise all around him that came in spurts. It sounded like a bad transmission on the radios they used on missions. But it was weird in that it was loud and everywhere around him, not just in his ear. This only made his search for his, currently, only daughter faster. The only reason he had yet to use his Hiraishin no Jutsu was because he had already used it once when he _thought_ she was in danger and, well... he learned that she was truly her mother's daughter that day.

Just thinking about that day made him rub his lower ribs from a phantom pain. The scary part was that she didn't show her anger like her mother did, she had kept her normal state of expression and her glare... it was much more silent. Much more deadly. The total opposite of Kushina, but still so much like her in her unrelenting 'divine retribution,' as Kushina had put it.

 _I need to focus on finding Tier, not on what happened in the past,_ Minato shook his head to try and refocus himself. He started to run in the direction of where the noise was coming from, for if it was his daughter, then he knew what could possibly be the source. But if it wasn't... he _would_ protect his family.

As he ran, he came across a clearing that he knew he had to visit. What he came across eased his tension and made him sigh in relief. He had found Tier in the clearing.

From what he saw, either Tier was too busy with what she was doing, or she had seen him out of the corner of her eyes and decided to ignore him. For now.

Tier stood in the center of the clearing that he had come across, covered in sweat for she had been training for a few hours now, with her sword out and several slash marks covering the trees around her. She closed her eyes to help her focus. The wind blew across the grass and swayed the trees around them, their leaves falling all around the forest.

There was no signal, but when the wind stopped blowing Tier burst forth in a dash of speed and the same static sound followed after her as she did so. She made a slash on the tree that was directly in front of her and stared back at where she had been in dissatisfaction... or at least what Minato and Kushina considered dissatisfaction on their daughter. It was always hard to tell with her, but they had gotten much better at reading people because of trying to read her.

Tier sighed as she put her sword back into its sheath. She then turned toward Minato and simply said, "Tou-san."

Minato went further into the clearing with a smile that told her that he was proud of her. "Tier. That was an interesting Jutsu you were practicing."

"It's not a Jutsu," the young girl stated in a matter of fact tone.

"If it's not a a Jutsu, then what is it?" Minato had to admit, he was now curious as to what his daughter could be working on.

"It's a technique."

"A technique?" Minto placed his hand against his chin as he began to think deeply into it.

"Mmm," Tier nodded her head in confirmation. "Similar but different than a Jutsu. It's kinda like a Taijutsu."

"Oh~ that sounds very interesting. From what I saw, you were pretty fast," which was the truth. Tier was moving fast enough to be considered a blur to others, but to him it was more along the lines of her sprinting while her legs were enhanced with chakra. He wasn't called 'The Yellow Flash' for nothing after all. "But you seemed to be put off by something about it... why?"

"It's still incomplete. Still needs to be improved," Tier stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She then looked at him and tilted her head to the side, which cause him to think of her as cute. "Tou-san..."

"Yes Tier?"

"Why are you looking for me? Kaa-san is pregnant, so I know that you won't let her look for me but you would normally have someone else come to find me because you're busy with your work."

Minato had to give a small chuckle at to how smart Tier was for her age. It made him both glad and sad. Glad that he had such a smart daughter who was able to think for herself and of matters that were beyond what a girl normally her age would think about, but sad at the fact that she didn't seem like the other children and enjoying her age with the other children who played outside. Instead she was out training. _I guess blessing and curses are two sides of the same coin..._

"I came because your mother insisted that I grab you so that we can eat as a family."

"And you didn't want to argue with Kaa-san while she's pregnant and is easy to anger."

This time he let out a dry chuckle as she hit the nail on the head. The only thing worse than an angry Kushina, was an angry and _pregnant_ Kushina.

He put a hand on Tiers' shoulder and said, "Let's not keep her waiting any longer."

Tier nodded her head and Minato activated his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

Hidden away somewhere in the depths of the village of Konoha, there was a large area that was that had many pipes of various sizes going through out it. The place itself seemed to be a giant, man-made hole in the ground that only those who maintained the village would visit. Running through the center of the man-made structure was a large pipe with a man on it.

This man had brown hair, bandages that that wrapped around his head and his left eye, and a'X' shapes scar adorned his chin. He wore a white kimono that was overlaid by a larger and thicker black kimono and acted as more of an overcoat or a jacket. The man also leaned most of his weight onto the cane that he used to help himself walk.

"Report," the man said, even though there was no one else seemingly in the area.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." A large figure wearing a black cloak and wearing a white mask that resembled a bear appeared out of nowhere, kneeling, and said.

"Within the past several weeks it had been harder to observe The Target for two primary reasons. One; The Target has been spending most of her time with her mother and her mother was assigned an Anbu guard. This guard has, on occasion, came close to spotting us and has increased his vigilance in protecting his target."

"That is within expectations, though it is concerning that he has nearly caught you," Danzo said as he stroked his chin. "Continue."

"Yessir," 'Bear' replied. "The second reason is as follows. Whenever The Target is alone, she is able to disappear into crowd or environment that she is within. Even some of our best trackers have difficulty following her at times. I believe that she may be a sensory type amd is able to sense when we approach."

"Hmmm..." Danzo was getting more and more intrigued by The Target as every day passed. There was something special about the girl that he just couldn't put his finger on. "While it is concerning that she has been able to evade your efforts, it also speaks of her talent. Continue to observe The Target and let me know of any changes."

"As you will Danzo-sama."

Danzo had expected the man to leave right after that, but was mildly concerned when he didn't. "What's the matter? Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes there is Danzo-sama."

"Speak then."

"While observing The Target, it has been noticed that there is a third party also observing The Target. So far, any attempts to find out the identity of the third party has lead to death."

"I see... Use caution while observing The Target and use a secondary squad to observe the third party. Use any method to find out who it is and if they turn out to be a foe... you know what to do."

"As you wish Danzo-sama." 'Bear' then Shunshined away, leaving Danzo to himself.

One way or another, Danzo thought. _You will be of use to me and The Village, Namikaze Tier._

* * *

When the father and daughter duo re-appeared, they were close to the holy lands of holy lands. The place where the gods themselves came and crafted with their very hands, passing on their secrets to only one man and his daughter.

Ramen Ichiraku.

"Yosh... I am pleased," Tier nodded her head in satisfaction as she realized where they were going to eat for the night.

"I'm glad you're pleased, Tier-sama," Minato joked with a mock bow. "Now let's go inside before your Mother decides to do something."

Tier nodded in agreement and walked inside and was followed after by her Father. And as soon as she walked underneath the hanging sign, she was assaulted (hugged) from the side by her good, and possibly her only female, friend. Ayame.

"Tier-chan!" Ayame practically rubbed herself against Tier and Tier let one of her smirk of a smile grace her face.

"Ayame, it's good to see you also," Tier said as she returned the hug.

"Hee-hee, Tier-chan returned my hug!" To Ayame, it was like a victory of sorts each time Tier did hug her, since it was rare when she did.

"Tier," Tier looked up and saw her Mother motioning for her to sit next to her. Over the past several weeks, Kushina's stomach had grown as she got further into her pregnancy. And so had her tendency to be violent. Deciding in the nest interest of her face, more specifically her cheeks, she decided to do as her Mother said and sat down next to her.

Ayame then sat down on the open seat next to Tier, which confused the young girl for a moment but shrugged it off as her father, Teyuchi, letting Ayame be around her friend for a little while before wother going to bed or back to work. Teyuchi already knew all of their order from visiting so often, so the ramen came out fast.

The family and the owners talked for a long while about almost everything. Life in the Village, idle gossip, passing rumors, the weather, and how their daughters were doing.

"So Ayame says that Itachi-kun has been acting a bit weird around Tier-chan on occasion," Teyuchi said as he cleaned one of the bowls that was used.

"Weird how?" Kushina asked Ayame.

"Weeeeelll..." the girl titles her head up with a finger to her chin as she thought back. "The last time they came here and we all hung out for a little bit, Uchiha-san sometimes couldn't look Tier-chan in the face and he would sometimes get a bit red like he was sick or something."

"Oho~" Kushina's eyes started to sparkle when she heard this. But if one was to look at her husband Minato, they could see that his face was frozen stiffer than Hokage monument. "Tier-chan~ what did you do to poor Itachi-kun?"

"Me?" Tier was perplexed by her mother asking her this. "Itachi either ate something bad or he was sick like how Ayame said."

A sigh of relief was heard from Minato and chuckling came from Kushina. _I'm going to have to tell Mikoto about this,_ Kushin thought to herself. "Then I guess you'll have to help take care of him then."

Tier just nodded her head to what her mother said. If her friend was truly sick, then she going to try and help him recover. Teyuchi couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at some of his favorite customers that he could consider friends.

"Will you help as well Ayame-chan?"

"If I get to play more with Tier-chan and Uchiha-san, I'll do it," Ayame said with much gusto that made Teyuchi freeze in his laugh.

Minato looked up at the only other man in the room and a spark of recognition passed between the two of them. They both quickly clasped the other by the forearm and cerulean blue eyes met squinty shut eyes before the both of them nodded in agreement. They had found a camaraderie in one another as fathers of daughters, their bond and agreement was now unbreakable.

Kushina almost fell out of her chair as she watched the two men in the room. In her opinion, they were just missing Might Guy to add in his 'Sunset of Youth' to make the picture complete.

Tier and Ayame just looked on in confusion at what their fathers were doing and why Kushina was laughing. When they looked at each other, they just gave a shrug and started to talk about new things.

The happy atmosphere continued well into the night.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, far away from them, on the rooftops of the building of Konoha, a pair of golden, snake-like eyes was watching everything they did. Or more specifically, everything Tier did.

Truly, she was an enigma.

One that he intended to figure out. The girl was smart beyond her years and possessed a level of chakra control that could only be compared to a high-level Jonin. If she was already like this at the age of six, he could not wait until she became older and had a better mastery of herself.

Then there was that strange Jutsu that she was developing. He had no idea what it was or how it worked, but he would figure it out. No matter how long it took.

He just licked his lips in anticipation.

He's waited this long already, he could wait a little longer. No need for any more unwanted attention than possible.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! How ya doin?**

 **Me? I'm currently swimming through Satan's armpit. It's hot here. Very hot. 80 by 0500 and 100 by 1000. Then at night it's humid as fuck...**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a few days late. Apologies on that.**

 **This is just another daily life chapter but with some more sinister forces moving behind the scenes. I'm sure all of you already guessed who the two people watching Tier are, but do you really know beyound what has been stated?**

 **I decided to bring back Ayame and Teyuchi, mostly just because they doesn't really get spotlight in fics and they haven't been seen since chapter one in this fic. I mean... come on! They are important figures in Naruto's life. They should deserve some love too.**

 **Also, is there artists reading this? Would you be interested in making a cover for this? If you are PM me and let's work out the details.**

 **Anyway... Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	7. Emergency Exit, Stage Left

**Well... I can't please everyone with how these next few will be...**

 **here goes nothin... or everything...**

* * *

"Tier, we'll be back by sunrise," her father told her.

She understood why.

"By the time we're back, you'll have a younger sibling to fuss over."

But that didn't mean she had to like it.

The past few days she had been anxious and she didn't know why and today was the worst of it. It might just be from the fact that her mother was giving birth in a cave, again, or it might be that her father had two Anbu agents openly guarding her, one of which was 'dog.' And she wasn't the only one feeling that way either. Some of the people who knew her mother had a tension about them as the day of the delivery was drawing closer, which they would only say that they would tell her why when she was older. Either way, her gut was telling her that something was gonna happen tonight, whether it was good or bad.

"Tou-san," Tier motioned for her father to come closer to her. Which he obliged to and knelt to her level and she stared into his for a good minute with her unchanging gaze of little to no emotions. Right as he was starting to feel uncomfortable, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in a hug.

Minato had to admit that he was surprised by this and it did show on his face as clear as day. Tier rarely, if ever, gave out hugs to... anybody that wasn't Ayame. Even with Ayame the hugs were rare. After the shock wore off however, he smiled and hugged his daughter back.

"Take care of Kaa-san," she almost whispers to him.

"Of course. It's a promise," he released the hug and patted her head affectionately before he turned and left her in a flash of his Hiraishin.

After her father had departed, she turned around to face 'Dog' and the other Anbu guard who she decided to dub, 'Cat' due to her mask which resembled a cat. From the figure of the 'cat,' Tier could tell she was female and seemed to be around the same age as 'Dog'. She had straight, shoulder length purple hair, the standard Anbu tattoo on the upper portion of her right arm, and was wearing the same armor as 'Dog,' which seemed to be the standard Anbu armor.

"So a Cat and a Dog... it's weird that you're not at each other's throat yet," Tier decided to try and break the silence, that the other two were wrapped, in with a joke. A bad one at, but the attempt was made.

'Cat' seemed more confused than anything. She seemed to understand that it was a joke about their masks, but she didn't seem to get why Tier had said it. 'Dog' on the other hand just sighed at it.

* * *

Kakashi had to admit... this was not how his day was originally going to be.

It was _supposed_ to be an off day for him. He had planned on visiting Rin's grave and the memorial where Obito's name was engraved but when his Sensei, the Fourth Hokage, called on him and told him to bring someone he knew was reliable, he knew it had to be important. Thus he grabbed Uzuki Yugao, who was a sensor type Kunoichi and was skilled with the sword as well, then headed towards his Sensei as fast as he could. He was somewhat surprised that Kushina was starting to go into labor, not that he was sure that was the right term for after her water broke, but what had surprised him was when he asked the two Anbu agents to guard his first born child.

Of course both he and Yugao knew that it was both an honor and a precaution to guard Tier and they both accepted it without hesitation. Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi so it wouldn't be unusual if someone attacked her, but since Tier was the child of said Jinchuriki it would not be unusual if someone decided to go for the young girl instead to get to her mother and father.

Another reason that Kakashi had accepted was for two reasons that tied into one... Tier had not told this to her parents, for fear of burdening them with more worry and unease, but she had told him and he had noticed it a bit as well... someone, or should it be that two people, had been watching her from a distance. Neither of them had acted upon them, deciding to gather information on those who were watching her and also doing his duty to protect Kushina. Tier made it easier for him by staying by her mother's side. The thing that puzzled him though was how she was able to sense them, not that he was going to ask her anytime soon. Maybe later, but not now.

Then the young girl had hugged her father, which surprised everyone. She was known throughout the Village for not showing many emotions, even the most basic of them. Very much like how he is, but also very different in that he chose to not show emotion while she just simply didn't. And finally she had turned around and made tried to break the ice by making a bad joke.

Truly, this was not how he saw his day was going to be.

"Cat-san, Dog-chan," Tier said after her 'joke' and gaining his attention.

 _Always with the '-chan,'_ he thought to himself. _And Yugao is having a field day with it as well._ True enough, she was slightly shaking from laughter when Tier added the '-chan' suffix. But it didn't last long from the look he gave her and he made note reprimand her later for it.

"I doubt that the both of you are going to leave me alone until tomorrow," they both nodded at that and she also nodded in understanding. "Then I'll just tell the both if you that I'm heading to the Uchiha compound to be with my friends, Itachi and Shisui."

"Then we shall escort you there and watch over you for the duration of the night, Tier-sama," he told the young girl. She nodded and both he and Yugao bowed before they disappeared into the shadows to watch over her.

* * *

"So this is Sasuke then?" Tier asked when Itachi sat down next to her and Shisui and holding his baby brother.

She had arrived at the complex about fifteen minutes ago and just arrived at Itachi's house about five minutes ago. Along the way she had ran into Shisui and he decided to join her along the way to Itachi's. Obviously she didn't tell him about the two Anbu agents that were guarding her, not that he would make a big deal about it, but she would rather keep that information on a need to know basis.

When they arrived Mikoto greeted them and lead them to Itachi, who was sitting on one if the pathways of his house and holding his baby brother.

"Hm," Itachi nodded when Tier scooted closer to get a better look at the small infant.

"...he's small," Tier noted and Shisui laughed at her for it.

"Did you expect him to be full grown?" Shisui asked after he had regained himself a little.

"No," a bit of red appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. "Just thought that he'd be bigger."

"He might not be big," Itachi said in between his two friends. "But he is more fragile."

Tier just stared at her friend in thought and study. The gentle look in his eyes were as they stared into the bundle, that was actively trying not to fall asleep, the small smile that graced his face, amd just his overall atmosphere just seemed different than the Itachi she knew. But it wasn't a bad thing in her opinion, just... she wasn't used to it yet.

 _Emotions... such a strange thing,_ she thought to herself as she continued to stare at her friend.

"Is there something on my face?" Itachi asked her.

"No," Tier turned her gaze away and looked at the setting sun that was painting the sky a myridof colors. "I was just thinking of how different you seem now."

"I... changed?" The young boy asked his two friends. "Is that bad?" He hadn't even realised that he had changed in the time frame that his brother had been born. Neither he or Tier were able to meet up with one another, both helping their mothers with various responsibilities.

"No it's not," Shisui spoke up. "You just seem more dependable and more like a brother than you were before he was born."

"...so I wasn't dependable before?"

The two boys soon began to laugh and Tier just gave her usual smirk of a smile. The trio talked about anything and everything for a few hours and Sasuke fell asleep during that time, so they had to keep it down as to not disturb him. A few hours passed and the moon had come out and was high in the night sky when Tier stood up and stretched.

"As much as I love to moon watch," she began. "I think it's time for me to start heading home."

"Alright, then I'll guess I'll see you and your new sibling tomorrow," Itachi said.

"Thanks... and sorry for not being able to visit when Sasuke was born."

"It's fine," Itachi waved it off. "We were both busy helping our moms to really see each other much."

"...I'll be off then," Tier turned around and left the three Uchiha's to go back to her home and await her parents and newborn sibling.

And so, she passed through the Uchiha Compound. The shops were either closed or closing up, depending on the type of business they were, and she waved to a few of the faces that knew her. She had passed through here many a times since she had befriended Itachi and Shisui and a few of their family members had decided to introduce themselves whenever they were resting in the compound. They were a friendly bunch of people and it seemed like the earlier tension from today had finally vanished.

Maybe it was just her imagination and that she had just read too far into it.

When she got outside the compound, she stretched one more time and gazed at the moon, one of her favorite pastimes.

And the shining brilliance of the moon was the last thing that she saw.

* * *

 _Damn it,_ he thought to himself as he flew through the night sky. He motioned for Yugao for their plan of attack and he made the hands signs to activate his signature Jutsu, Chidori.

Kakashi and Yugao instantly attacked the minute the man appeared behind Tier, she went in from above with her katana and he from below with Chidori. Steel flashed and lightning sang but they both had to stop the instant the man put a Kunai to the unconscious girls neck.

The man had come out of nowhere and was only sensed by Yugao the instant he appeared. Both of them were not expecting someone to appear at all and even if they did appear, they were not expecting someone to just appear out of thin air.

The man wore a coat that completely covered him and had a hood that covered his head, an orange mask with flame-like lines that came from the side adorned it and had a single hole for an eye, gloves covered his hands, and he had no indication as to which nation the man belonged to.

Both he and Yugao _wanted_ to move and rescue Tier but neither of them could. This man had just captured the Hokage's daughter on _their_ watch. She was _their_ responsibility and she was _entrusted_ to them by the Hokage himself.

And currently they were failing in their duties.

The man gave Kakashi a glare that could have set him on fire before he disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared, with Tier held hostage.

"DAMN IT!" Yugao wrathfully shouted as she punched a nearby wall. "HOW COULD HE SLIP PAST US!? LET ALONE GET THROUGH THE BARRIER!?" She continued to punch the wall and Kakashi wished he could do the same, but they had to act and anger was not going to help either of them. And he truly wanted to punch something right now.

Right now they needed that energy to be focused on the task at hand.

"Yugao, calm down!" He ordered his teammate. She heard him, but the hatred didn't instantly disappear and it was understandable as well. "Go back to HQ, tell them what happened, and have everyone moblize."

"And what will you do Kakashi?" Yugao sheathed her blade angirly.

"That man took Tier-sama for a reason, whether to get to the Hokage, to deal a blow to Konoha, or to start a conflict," Kakashi pulled out a kunai and made a cut on his thumb. He did a few hand signs and slammed his hand down on the ground. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

A small cloud puffed into existence and a pack dogs appeared when the cloud dispersed. There were several dogs of all sizes that appeared, but the smallest one, a pug-like one, raised a single paw and said, "Yo, Kakashi. What'cha need us for?"

"Pakkun," Kakashi said in a serious tone that grabbed Pakkun's attention immediately.

"Looks like this isn't a social call then," Pakkun said as he lowered his paw.

"No, it's not. The Minato-sensei's daughter, Tier, has been kidnapped. I need you to track her while I go find and inform him."

"Hmm, so someone stole the Hokage's daughter," Pakkun grumbled as he jumped off the largest dog of the pack. "We'll find her for you." All the dogs started to sniff the ground of where she and the masked man was before the man took her. It was a good ten seconds before all the ninken jumped off to follow after the scent that they picked up.

"So you'll inform Hokage-sama then?" Yugao asked. All he did was nod his head before he also left in his search for the Hokage.

"Be careful... Kakashi."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, How ya Doin?**

 **Like I said, I won't please everyone with these next few chapters. A deviation has shown itself in a major way and it some of the effects of Tier being in the Narutoverse is showing itself.**

 **Orignially I was also going to include the Kyuubi attack itself but then I thought... why not be an ass and leave off on a cliff hanger? Let them hate me for a little bit longer than normal.**

 **I also brought in Yugao. Originally when she appeared in the anime, I shipped her and Kakashi... hard. But she is young here but I still din't think I portrayed her or Shisui too well... yet.**

 **BUT! 2 things...**

 **1) I will officially put a poll up shortly after this is uploaded about wheter you guys want the Tres Bestias or OC's for her to teach.**

 **2) I am accepting OC's from y'all. I won't say what they are for yet, but feel free to make a Konoha shinobi and send it to me. You'll need a name, bio, appearance, specialty/skill set, and other (which would consist of other relavant info). And then PM it to me. It will NOT be a first-come, First-serve basis. I will chose those that best fit what I am trying to for them for and will save the rest for a later date.**

 **Either way, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	8. El Zorro, El Tiburón, y La Muerte

The first thing that she felt was her head hurting.

"-to!"

Tier swore that she head something, like someone was yelling for her. She groggily opened her eyes to a dimly lit, stone room. It was basically a cube, from what she could see, and only looked like it had two other occupants. When she registered that they were her parents, she wondered why they looked so distraught.

"-ier!"

 _W-why.. are Tou-...san and Kaa-san here...?_

"Oh," a deep, masculine voice came from behind her. "So you're finally up."

Tier became fully cognisant from the voice she didn't recognize and realized just what the situation was. A strong pull on her braid forced her head back and a blade was placed against her neck. _Her blade_ was placed against her neck.

"Tier! Naruto!" Her mother screeched.

 _Na..ruto?_ Tier knew that the man holding her was only holding her, so she looked to the side of her to see another man holding a small infant.

"Ah yes," the man holding the infant said with the exact same voice as the man who was holding her. "This would be your first time meeting him. Say hello to your new brother."

"GUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tier turned her attention back to her mother and saw black, scipt-like lines starting to spread across her skin.

"Kushina!" Her father yelled with a tone that she had never heard from him before.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki or your children will die," the man holding her pressed her blade against her neck and pulled a kunai out on Naruto.

"Wait a minute! Just calm down!" Minato pleaded.

"Speak for yourself, I'm as calm as can be," the one holding Naruto said just before he threw the newborn into the air and started to swing the kunai at him. Tier struggled to move in the mans vice grip and he just pressed her blade further against her neck until it drew blood. Her father was able to move freely as he caught Naruto at the apex of the throw and landed on the back wall of the room.

"As expected of the Yellow Flash... but what about what's next?" The man who threw Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and a hissing noise was heard along with the wails of the newborn. Her father seemed to know what was happening and used his Hiraishin to teleport himself and Naruto away.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina yelled as the man forced Tier forward.

"Now then... Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," Kushina moved her head to glare at the man who was threatening her family. "Unless you want your daughters head severed from her neck, I suggest you cooperate with me."

Kushina grit her teeth in the frustration that she wasn't able to do anything and simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," he said as a weird, vacuum-like noise was heard and all three of the remaining occupants disappeared from the room.

* * *

When they reappeared Tier could feel the water in the air around them and she knew that they were close to a large source of water. She looked around and saw a large lake that was against a cliff side, arches that came out from the cliff and connected to the bottom of the lake, and also a rock formation of four large pillar-like boulder that surrounded a much smaller boulder that was close to the shore that they stood on.

A pull on her braid and pain to her scalp reminded her that she was not her for sightseeing. She only winced in pain as the man continued to pull on her braid.

"Looks like someone's trying to be tough," he said in a condescending tone.

 _I'm going to have to cut off my braid when Tou-san come back,_ she thought to herself as the man made a hand sign and, in a puff of smoke, a clone of the man appeared next to him. The clone jumped off towards the center rock and her mother came out of the jutsu that was used to transport them to their current location.

Kushina looked like she was about to fight back but when she saw Tier still being held hostage, all of her resistance became non-existent. The clone did a fee hand signs and black, script bindnings came out of the surrounding rock formations. Kushina was forced to her knees, with her arms held up to restrict her movements. Tier could see that her breathing was labored from the recent childbirth and wanted to help her mother out of the current situation; but she also knew that if she attempted anything right now, it would just make things harder for her mother.

"Why... are you doing this," Kushina managed through her labored breathing.

"It's quite simple really," he began. "I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from and destroy Konoha!" There was so much venom in his voice that it shook Tier and her mother just looked horrified. But there was one thing that caught her attention in that statement.

 _What's the Kyuubi?_ She had never heard of anything like that before or the term he had used earlier.

She didn't understand what happened next but all of a sudden, Kushina opened her mouth like she was screaming in pain but instead of a scream, a red, bubbly substance started to come out from all over her body. The air suddenly became drier and there was more malice and hostility as it grew larger and larger. Something started to come out of her stomach and the substance, that she finally recognized as chakra, took the form of a fox's head amd roared.

The chakra solidified more and continued to grow. When the beast was completely free from Kushina's body, it towered over everything in the area and released a deafening roar. The beast had red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretched to its ears, red irises that had a crazed look within them, and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. But the thing that really caught her attention were the nine massive tails that flowed back and forth, like they were happy to move about.

To say that she was in awe would be an understatement. She had never seen anything quite like the beast that looked like it was ready to destroy everything in this world.

"Gahk!"

Blood came out of her mouth as the man let go of Tier's braid and kicked her towards where here mother was. If it wasn't for the fact that she trained as she did, Tier was sure that would have shattered her spine. She was able to slightly correct herself in the air, so she wouldn't be slammed into the rock her mother was on, and cursed her current body. She was only six years old in this land and all of her tolerances and skills that she had once built, had been lost when she was reborn here.

She slipped a kunai out from its pouch and just as she was about to stop her momentum, she threw the kunai straight at the man. The man was easily able to deflect her kunai out of the way with her sword as if it wasn't even a hinderance. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and landed on her feet as she slid back a few feet.

"...T...ier..." Her mothers' weak voice sounded out towards her.

"Kaa-san?" She looked to where the voice came from and saw her mother weakly crawling towards her with a strong fire in her eyes.

"You Uzumaki shinobi are just amazing," the man said from the shoreline.

He threw Tiburón at her at a high speed that she hadn't seen used before. She instinctively called out some of her chakra chains to try and block the wide sword. The chains were only able to slightly deflect it from its intended trajectory and a portion of the blade landed into her shoulder and continued until the crossguard hit her shoulder.

She was doing her best to not make a sound but she winced in pain as she looked at her shoulder and saw the 'back' of the blade deep in it and the rest of it above her shoulder. This just seemed to anger the man even more.

"...Neither if you know when to die, especially you," he glared at Kushina. "You had the Bijuu extracted and you didn't die right away... Truly, Amazing." The Kyuubi raised one of his hands and began to proceeded to slam it down where Kushina and Tier were at. Tier felt her mother lifting herself onto the front of Tier in an effort to shield her daughter from the attack and Tier couldn't help but be angry at the man who dared to attack the woman who raised her.

 _Her family._

One she _WOULD NOT_ loose!

"You were his Jinchuriki, I'll let you both die by his hand as a family!"

A resounding boom echoed throughout the area as the Kyuubi's hand slammed down onto the spot where the mother and daughter duo were at.

* * *

Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud boom echo its way towards him. He had no idea what caused it, but he had a bad feeling as what it meant.

A tree branch rustled bear by him and he went on guard as he drew a kunai to face whatever was to come. He had to let out a sigh of relief though when he saw just what caused the branches to move.

"Pakkun," he said as he put the kunai away, no longer needing it. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were looking for Tier-sama."

"I am," the small dog replied. "And unfortunately her scent is all over the place. I just got a whiff of it when whatever caused that explosion passed by me."

 _That's definitely not a good sign then,_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Let's hurry up then. If Tier-sama was near that explosion, then we have to find her immediately.

Pakkun just grunted in agreement before the both if them flew off towards the origin of the boom.

 _I'm sorry Minato-sensei... I failed you and the trust that you put in me when Tier-sama got kidnapped. But I won't let what happened to Obito and Rin happen to her!_

He removed his mask and pulled up on his headband to reveal his left eye that held a Sharingan within it, as the tomoes swirled around the pupil.

* * *

When most of the dust settled, a blonde haired man stood on top of the of the tree tops. He was holding the weak form of Kushina in a bridal carry and Tier hung off of his back with one arm loosely around his neck and her legs wrapped around his chest.

"You really are a flash," the masked man said as he observed the almost complete family. "But you're too late."

"...Minato... are... Tier and... Naruto safe...?" Kushina weakly asked her husband.

"I'm fine Kaa-san," Tier said.

"And Naruto is in a safe space as well," Minato said as he gently looked down to his wife who looked like she was on Deaths' doorstep.

"...That's... good..." she managed through her struggled breathing. "Minato... that man... he's going to... use the Kyuubi... to des... troy Kono... ha..."

Minato didn't say anything before he took a good look at the horrendous state his wife was in. He then looked back at his daughter on his back, who had _her own sword_ plunged into her shoulder and keeping it there with the arm that was around his neck. Then he glared at the man who was responsible for putting the two most important women in his life in their current state before he used his Hiraishin Jutsu to take them away.

"Hmph," the man scoffed as Minato teleported away. "You always were a fool who placed the well being of others above what needed to be done." The Kyuubi disappeared in a large cloud of smoke and the man proceeded to disappear himself as he made his way towards Konoha.

* * *

When the small family rematerialised, Tier hopped off of her fathers back and landed on the ground with a grunt of pain. Minato wanted to help Tier right away but he had another responsibility in his arms currently.

"Minato... why?" Kushina asked as she slowly recognized where they were.

He walked over to a bed with Naruto sleeping within it and laid his wife gently next to the newborn baby.

"Shhhh," he softly said as she gently wrapped her arms around the infant. "Just be with Naruto and Tier."

"Minato... thank you..." she said weekly as she nuzzled Naruto against her crying face.

The sound of metal sliding off of flesh and bone drew his attention to his eldest child as blood started to come from her shoulder as she pulled out her sword.

"Tier!" He shouted in panic as he pulled out one of his many scrolls within the safe house, bit his thumb, and ran it across one of the many seals that was written on it. Medical supplies appeared in a puff of smoke and he instantly started to treat the wound. It took two minutes before the wound stopped bleeding and he was able to wrap it in bandages. He wanted to scold her for not waiting to take out the blade but he knew that _right now_ was definitely not the best time to scold her.

Instead he just clenched his fist in anger and walked over to a closest to grab his cloak within. The cloak was primarily white and short sleeved. Along the bottom, on the back, were red flames and written down the back was his title, The Fourth Hokage.

He was about to Hiraishin away when he heard Tier say, "Tou-san."

He looked back and saw that she was wielding her sword with her left hand, the one that wasn't impaled at the shoulder, and that she had a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. If he had to classify it as anything, it would be anger. And he had never seen truly Tier angry, even when he accidently Hiraishined to her.

"I'll protect Kaa-san and Naru-chan," she said as she stabbed her sword into the ground. "So kick that bastards ass."

Minato smirked at his daughters words. She already had a nickname for her baby brother who wasn't even a day old yet, which showed just how much she cared for him, and she had cussed. Yet another new thing he had never seen his daughter do before. So know he knew that he _had_ to come back so that he could continue to see his family grow.

"Since Tier-sama has commanded me so, it shall be done," he nodded and joked before he turned back around and the smirk was replaced with a battle hardened face. "I'll be back soon."

And with that Tier saw her father, The Fourth Hokage, disappear in a yellow flash.

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun had just arrived at a lake that looked like it had been destroyed by something. The water that was supposed to be _in_ the lake was everywhere but the lakebed. Pakkun was sniffing around the area when he he let out a sigh.

"Kakashi," he gained the silver haired boy's attention. "It seems like the Fourth was also here."

"So Minato-sensei is aware that Tier-sama's been kidnapped then," Kakashi said as he clenched his fist in anger. _I gave my word that I would protect her... amd here I am, two steps behind Minato-sensei_. He let out a deep breath to control his anger. _No, what's important now is finding Sensei and helping fight the masked man._

Kakashi was so embroiled in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Pakkun freeze. "It... can't be..." He sniffed the area a little bit more and his body started to shake uncontrollably. "KAKASHI! We need to return to village now!"

Kakashi looked at the ninkin with a questioning gaze before he asked, "Why?"

Before Pakkun was able to manage a reply, a massive explosion erupted from a location that made the sound deafening to them and they were hit with a good amount of force from the shockwave. Kakashi grabbed Pakkun had to put chakra into his feet so that they wouldn't get sent flying from the force of the shockwave and used bis free hand to block debris that was flying towards his face.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Was all Kakashi was able to think once the massive force died down.

"We're too late," Pakkun regretfully said.

"What do you mean 'we're too late?'"

"Kakashi," the small dog looked up to his friend. "While I sniffing around, I caught scent of a chakra that was so full of malice that it took me a while to figure out what it was. When I did, I was reminded of when Kirigakure forced the Sanbi into your friend, Rin."

Kakashi's face became horrified behind his mask. "You don't mean..."

"I do... A Bijuu is attacking Konoha," Pakkun confirmed his suspicions. "But it's not just any Bijuu. It's the Kyuubi."

Kakashi immediately took off heading back to Konoha as fast as he could.

"Kakashi, there's another thing that you need to know." The young silver haired boy looked down at his ninkin once again. "Kushina-sama's scent was mixed in with the Kyuubi's scent, along with the scent if that masked man."

"What are you saying Pakkun?"

"I know you've heard the term before at least and that it was probably kept a secret to protect her, but it's possible that Kushina-sama was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Then that would make sense as why the masked man wanted to kidnap Tier-sama. But the Kyuubi is an wild beast that can't be controlled."

"Yea, it would attack him in sight as well..."

"Pakkun."

"Hmm?"

"Lead me to where Kushina-sama is."

"Righto," Pakkun said as he hopped out if Kakashi's arms and started off in a different direction.

 _Please let me make it in time._

* * *

Kushina smiled sorrowfully as she watched the sleeping form of her son.

 _Not even half a day old and he's already been shown the dark side of the Shinobi world..._ _Oh yeah..._ Her eyes wandered over to her daughter who was staring at her weirdly, wide sword. "Tier-chan..." she instantly hurried over to her side and Kushina could see the worry in her eyes. _That's weird... was she always this expressive?_

"I just... remembered... you two have... haven't met yet..." Kushina gave her daughter a weak smile that only seemed to worry the girl more. "Naruto... this is you big... sister... Tier...Tier... this is Naruto... say hello... to him..."

"Hello... Naru-chan," Tier said awkwardly and Kushina couldn't help but laugh at how she introduced herself. But it did bring a smile to her face when she heard that he already had a nickname she would use for him.

"Do you... want to hold... him?" Kushina asked her daughter. Tier went a little wide eyed when she was asked and it just made her smile more than she already was.

"Are you... sure? That you want me to hold him?" Tier asked hesitantly. She had never actually held a baby before and Kushina had a feeling that Tier didn't want to take Naruto away from her.

But Kushina didn't care right now, so she weakly modded her head. "I'm sure... I'll tell you... how to hold... him with one arm..."

Tier hesitated at first but she put her blade back into its sheath, with a bit of difficulty, and carefully got onto the bed with Naruto and herself, so as to not wake Naruto up. Kushina told Tier how to hold a baby with one good arm and watched how fast Tier was able adapt to holding him.

Kushina didn't know how much longer she would last, she knew that her death was coming so she burned the image of her two children interacting into her brain. Sure it wasn't under the best of circumstances, but it would still be a precious memory for her; of Tier, her eldest daughter, holding Naruto, her newborn son. And the genuine smile that made its way onto Tier's face, not one of the smirk of smiles that she always does but a smile that seemed to come from the heart. Truly, Kushina was happy that she was able to see her daughter finally smile like that.

Her family was going to live without her, her children growing up not having a mother, and Naruto never knowing how much she loved him. How much she loved all of them. She'd never get to see Tier in a wedding dress, how flustered Naruto would be over his first crush, or the fine man and beautiful woman they would become. It broke her heart when she thought of that and tears started to form.

But she wouldn't let Tier see, lest she tried to give Naruto back to her and ruin the moment for her.

Truly, she did not want to go.

* * *

It felt weird to Tier. To hold Naruto, not just to actually be holding him with one arm but also to just be holding something so... small... so _fragile_. She's never held anything like him before. It was like he was more fragile than glass.

But if she had to admit anything, she felt a strange connection with the infant. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe it had to deal with the fact that they were siblings, or maybe because it was how vulnerable he seemed, but Tier just wanted to... Protect? Yes, that was the word she was looking for, she wanted to protect Naruto. Even if she had just met him not too long ago.

 _Is this how Kaa-san and Tou-san felt when they gave birth to me? Or is it because I'm his Nee-san now?_ It was a conundrum for her, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she watched him sleep. _Her_ baby brother. _It has a nice ring to it._

Right as she turned to ask her mother a question, her view was blocked when her father teleported in and grabbed the both of them before teleporting again.

It was only for an instant that they were being teleported but as soon as they got outside of the safehouse they were at, Tier understood why her father had come to grab the three of them. Once again, she was dwarfed by the mountainous height that was the Kyuubi.

Tier heard the sounds of chakra chains moving and watched as they wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi. And since she wasn't the one who used them, "Kaa-san!"

When she looked over, Tier saw her mother giving her a weak smile. "Don't worry... Tier-chan... Mama's gonna ta... take this bastard to... her death with... her..." She started to cough and hack violently enough to cause blood to come out. This in turn woke up Naruto, even though he slept through a massive explosion.

"Kushina!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Whoops... woke him up... sorry Naruto..."

Tier angrily turned to the Kyuubi and was about to release as many chakra chains as she could when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked back and only saw the smiling face of her mother.

"...Why?" Tier said almost bitterly. "If I use my chains we can keep him down!"

"Tier-chan..." Kushina let out in between her breaths. "He's Mama's... responsibility... so be a good... girl and protect... your brother for... me..."

Tier wanted to protest against her mother and send out her chains, but the crying infant in her arm outweighed the need for her to help her parents. So she bit the inside of her cheek and went along her mother's possible final wish.

She then turned towards her husband and gave him the best smile she could in the condition she was in. "Minato... thank you... for everything up 'til... now..."

"Kushina..." Minato clenched his fist so hard that blood started to come out from where his nails dug into his palms. " _You're_ the one... who made _me_ the Fourth Hokage! Who made me your man. Made me a father of two beautiful children... and yet, I'm useless!"

Tier wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation between her parents as the Kyuubi tried to move and the rattling of the chains spooked Naruto into crying louder. She focused her attention to her brother and tried bouncing him up and down to try and get him to calm down. She wasn't too worried about the Kyuubi because he was held in her mother's chains and those chains _never_ broke.

She knew because she had tried on several occasions with a variety of methods. All of them failed, so she wasn't worried about an oversized _beast_ trying to break them.

"Reaper Death Seal!"

Her body froze and her eyes went wide as she felt a familiar sensation materialize into the world. Her head slowly turned towards the origin of the sensation. Behind her father there was a large, translucent figure wearing a white kimono that was loose in the front and showed off its starved-like purple skin. Shaggy, white hair covered most of its head and two red horns protruded from its head. A unsheathed tanto knife was held within its sharp fang-like teeth and what caught her attention the most were its eyes.

Black scalea with golden iris's. The trait of a Hollow. But this was no Hollow, it had a sensation that was more akin to a Shinigami of the world she used to live in.

Tier couldn't help the involuntary gulp she had when she gazed at it. And it seemed to have caught her staring at it as it narrowed its eyes once it noticed her. As if it recognized her. But it didn't do anything to her, it just stared at her as if it was studying her. Seeing what she would do.

After what seemed like an eternity, it smirked and rolled up its left sleeve to reveal prayer beads that were wrapped around it along with black markings that seemed alive.

And all of a sudden its hand shot out if her fathers stomach towards the Kyuubi.

* * *

Kakashi had seen the chains set themselves up and knew that that was where his Sensei was at. He hurried his pace as fast as he could so that he could assist as best he could. As he got closer he noticed a small group at the edge of the chains.

"Is that..."

When he landed behind the group, they all turned toward him in a battle stance.

"Sandaime-sama," Kakashi said as respectfully as he could.

"You are..." The Third Hokage eyes widened a little bit as he must have realized who he was. "I see... unfortunately it seems that we've all arrived too late."

"Too late sir?" Kakashi asked with a hint of feat in his voice. The Third motioned behind him and moved out of the way a little bit so that Kakashi could see better.

"Kushina put up a barrier to keep the Kyuubi from escaping, but it also prevents is from entering at the same time. And it seems that Minato just used the Reaper Death Seal, but it only took so much of the Kyuubi's soul."

Kakashi saw his Sensei's family; Kishina looked like she was already on Death's doorstep, Tier was staring off into space while holding something he couldn't see in one of her arms and the other hung a bit limply, and his Sensei just slammed his hand down to summon an alter.

 _What's Sensei planning to use that for?_

Minato seemed to say something to his daughter but she was still spaced out so he had to yell at her to get her attention before he repeated what he seemed to say earlier. Tier finally moved, albeit a bit slowly, but she walked over to the small altar and placed what she was carrying on top of it. Kushina started to cough violently and took Minato's attention away from whatever his daughter was doing.

And the Kyuubi capitalized on it for it started to bring its hand up and began to slam it down where the altar and Tier were at.

"SENSEI!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Are you ok... Tier?"

She didn't get it.

"...why?"

The past few minutes were all just so confusing for her. Starting with the Shinigami, then with what her father did, him yelling at her for the first time, and what happened just now had her brain trying to process everything. Even if she had previously lived for centuries her current body was still that of a six year old child. There were just somethings that her body wouldn't be able to respond to properly.

Blood dripped down on top of herself and Naruto from the claw that had impaled both of their parents.

"...I said I their father," Minato managed to say. "It's my duty to die for them..."

"...and I'm... their mother..." Kushina looked back a little bit at her husband. "It's my right... too..."

" **YOU!** " The Kyuubi seemed to venomously spit at them.

"...Tou-san... Kaa-san..." Something started to blur her vision and she felt her cheeks start to get wet. Both parents eyes widened a bit before they softened into the same loving expression she almost always seem them have.

"...I guess today... is a day full of... surprises..." Her mother seemed like she wanted to laugh at something but the claw that was in her chest made it a bit difficult to do so.

"Yeah... it is..." Her father agreed with her mother. There was an unspoken conversation between the two of them as Kushina gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine... this is the first... argument that... you've won..."

"...thanks..." Minato said before he slid some of his blood across his palm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A frog that had a scroll in the middle of it appeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE?!" It exclaimed. "The Kyuubi?! What's going on here Fourth?"

That's what Tier wanted to know also.

"Gamatora, I'm going to give you... the spell seal key," Minato started before a bubble of blood came out of his mouth. "When I'm done... go straight to Jiraiya-sensei... and have him take you in."

The frog nodded and unraveled himself while her father placed his hand on the scroll. She didn't know what happened, but the frog had said he received the key and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Tier didn't even notice that the Shinigami had removed the tanto from its mouth and lick the blade hungirly.

"Kushina... I'm not gonna last much longer... I'm going to use... the Eight Trigrams seal now... so that I can also... put a bit of my chakra inside Naruto... We won't be seeing him for... for a while... so let's tell both of our children... what we want to say..."

"Tier... make sure that... Naruto doesn't become a picky eater... and make sure that... the both of you eat plenty to grow big... Hygiene is important for both boys... and girls... make sure you bathe everyday... and to stay warm... the winters are cold here..."

Tier felt more and more tears start to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , but there was a lump in her throat that kept her from saying anything.

"Don't stay up late... get plenty of sleep... and Naruto... make friends... you don't need tons of them... just a few... that you can really trust... like how your sister has... Tier... help him study when... he's in the academy... Your Ma wasn't the best... at it when she was in... Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy...

"Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..." she laughed a little bit, like there was some sort of joke that only she knew about. "Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money... Put your mission wages into your savings account... No alcohol until you're twenty... That goes for the not of you... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation... Another Prohibition is women... Though me and your sister are women, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... So it's only natural to take an interest in someone... But just don't get hooked on a bad person... Find someone just like me and your father... Though, I think that you already have someone Tier... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know... Don't turn into a perc like him...

"Naruto, Tier," Tier saw her mother start to cry for the first time since she had been born. "From now on, the both of you going to face lots of pain and hardship... Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you... I love the both of you sooo much...

"I'm sorry Minato... I talked too much..."

"It's fine..." Minato said as he held up a hand and placed it on Naruto's stomach. "Naruto... I guess what I have to say... as your father... is ditto of what your mother just said... Tier..." he gave her a weak smile. "Make sure that you protect him... You're his Nee-san, afterall.."

"Eight Trigram Seal!" Her father said with the last of his strength.

The Kyuubi started to shrink as it was sucked to Naruto's stomach, even as it tried to resist the pull. " **Damn you! Yondaime Hokage! I swear that I'll get free and kill both of your brats!** " It swore before it was completely sealed.

The body of both of her parents fell to the ground and the chakra chains disappeared, allowing the onlookers to finally make their way over.

"I swear... Tou-san, Kaa-san," she clenched her eyes shut to try and stop the tears from coming out and she also clenched her fist hard enough for blood to drip. "I swear I'll take care of Naruto in place of both of you! That he'll be someone you would be proud of! And I won't go back on my word!"

* * *

 **I... I... just couldn't stop writing this chapter...**

 **The scene with the Shinigami is something that I've been planning for a while and will continue to use later on for... something...**

 **I apologize for all the '...'s but they're there to show that the characters are having trouble talking.**

 **I'M SO SORRY KUSHINA! That scene just kinda happened but it's how I think she would feel in that situation. With the type of character she is, you can't tell me that you can't see it also, right?**

 **And for all of you who were hoping for some Tier kicking Obito's ass, I stated in the chapter that she can't... yet... it has to deal with her current body not having the same centuries of training as her mind does, but even then her 6 year old mind still slips through at times. And there is more to it than just that, but that's all I'm giving right now.**

 **I also did something I hate to read in a fic but I feel that in this case it had more of an impact than coming up with something else... I actually had to reread/rewatch those chapters/episodes several times to make sure I got things right. Don't expect me to do it again in the future. I hate it.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	9. Aftermath

It was strange.

It was raining and she normally would have been happy about it, but today it just seemed to match the mood she was in. It was as if the Heavens themselves were crying for her since she was not.

It's been three days since the Kyuubi 'attacked' the village and they were finally holding a funeral for not only her parents, but for all those who died in defense as well. In a way it was a mass funneral, but also a funneral for the individuals. It was strange like that.

And so, her she was. On top of the Hokage Tower, holding a sleeping Naruto in her arms. Normally she wouldn't have cares if she got soaked but with Naruto in her arms, she was forced to hold an umbrella so that he wouldn't catch a cold. She had yet to separate from her brother since he was born and no one had dared to try and take him away from her. Whenever someone thought of approaching her about the subject, she had just given them a cold, dead stare that made them think that they were staring into the eyes of a predator that would kill them without remorse if given the slightest reason to.

She had cut off her braid and evens out the rest of her hair, so it was now short to where it only barely went past her ears and her bangs were only slightly shorter amd resembled what it had looked like when she became an Arrancar. Today she had abandoned her white one piece and donned a black dress that covered most of her body. She had also wrapped Naruto in a black blanket to match everyone else.

All she could hear was the breathing of her sleeping brother and the sound of rain hitting the ground and the umbrellas that people used. No one spoke as they had already placed the flowers onto the memorial and were giving a moment of silence. Normally one would close their eyes while doing this, but Tier just stared at the pictures of her parents. She had already done her crying and already had given her respect to her parents.

Slowly everyone in attendance began to leave but she paid it no mind for none of them were walking towards her. None still dared to approach her still from the rumors that they had heard about her but also from one that was starting to spread about Naruto. She didn't know how it began but someone found out he was born the same day the Kyuubi had been sealed, or as most of the village believed had been 'killed,' and had started a saying that he had a connection to Kyuubi.

 _I swear that if I find out who did it_ , Tier thought to herself. _I'll show them that Tiburón isn't just for show._

Her shoulder itched a little bit, but she would have to wait until one of her arms was free. The wound had mostly been healed and she would be able to fully use her arm again in a few days but she would have a scare there for the rest of her life. But she couldn't care less about the scare, only that it was healing.

Soon it was her, Naruto, the Sandaime, Itachi, and Kakashi who were left in front of the memorial. None of the three who could talk did so. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi looking like he wanted to say something to her but didn't know how to approach her yet and was about to say something when his father placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Itachi's father turned and left with the young boy following shortly afterward. The Sandaime just silently watched her with sadness in his eyes, like he wasn't completely sure what to do with the two children. When she looked at Kakashi, she saw how empty his eyes looked, how he didn't bring an umbrella and just let himself get soaked. A small part of her wanted to blame him for not doing what he was assigned to do and that it could have prevented her parents death. But that part was quickly squashed by her logical side by reasoning that the masked man just as easily could have only used Naruto to make his plan work. That she was just insurance fo make it work.

But that still didn't mean that there was some form of anger there. It was just that Tier had more important things to worry about than who to direct her anger at. So she inhaled deeply and let it all out with a sigh, so that way she could have her usual calm remain. She walked over to Kakashi and lifted her arm up so that the umbrella covered him as well, as much as she was able to anyway. Part of him was still getting soaked.

Kakashi seemed to snap out of the rut he was in and looked down to the girl who was shorter than him with an expression that carried a deep depression. For his part, Kakashi didn't know what to say. This was another person he had failed to keep his promise with and let them die. Just like he had with Rin and Obito. And with the cold, unchanging gaze that Tier held, it was hard to not blame himself for what happened.

"Tier-sama, I-"

"Hatake-san," Tier interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "You'll catch a cold like that. The place where I'm staying isn't too far off... if you'll take me there you can use the shower to warm up then dry off there."

Kakashi didn't know what to say at all to the young girl. He had expected her to be angry with him and not want to even remotely speak to him. But here she was, offering him a hand he didn't think he deserved.

"...why?" was all able to get out.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san wouldn't like it if their kids and Tou-san's students didn't get along," which while true, wasn't the whole truth. She had seen how he had been after the death of his two teammates. While she didn't know the circumstances behind them, she had seen the effect and did not want the teen, whom she did have respect for, to go into another depression.

Kakashi just fell to his knees as water began to well up in his one visible eye. He was about to embrace her into a hug but saw that she was still holding Naruto and he simply placed his head onto her shoulder, her injured one at that, and started to cry while muttering "I'm sorry," over and over.

For Tier had just offered him forgiveness and swore to himself and his dead teacher that he would do anything for both Tier and Naruto.

* * *

The day after the funeral the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was reinstated as Hokage. And today, he sat within the council chambers along with the Village Elders, the Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku, and the heads of each clan that made up The Council. The clans consisted of the Inuzuka clan, the Hyuga clan, the Uchiha clan, the Shimura clan, and the Akimichi clan to name a few of the members who sat at the table.

"So then," Shimura Danzo began. "Shall we talk about the matter at hand?"

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke as he sighed. "I suppose we shall." He gently laid his kiseru onto a small stand on the table and folded his hands in front if his face. "Now what's said in this chamber will be classified and cannot be spoken of until at such a time that I deem it to be alright. Is that understood?" All the clan heads and both of the elders heads nodded.

"Alright then," he began. "Then let's talk about the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Minato's son, Naruto, and what we shall do with both him and his older sister Tier."

"I could take the both of them in," Danzo said.

"That's unusually generous of you Danzo," Hiruzen remarked. "Enough to make me ask why you would take them in."

Danzo kept his expression calm as the entry of the council was focused on him. "I will admit that the girl, Tier, has caught my interest. She is smart beyond her age and talented as a Shinobi. I wouldn't want to see her talent wasted."

It was a sound enough reason as for why he wanted to take in Tier, but if he knew his old teammate as he thought he did, then he knew that there was more to it. "And what of young Naruto?"

"What of him? He is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi now. He's now our greatest weapon that we have and should be raised in an environment that will do as such."

"And that's where I'll have to disagree with you," Uchiha Fugaku surprisingly spoke up. "As I'm sure that you're all aware of, my son Itachi and Tier-sama have been close friends for a few years now. Add in that my wife was a friend of Kushina's and she was more practically ordering me to take the both of them in."

"So now your clan is going to offer their support?" The head of the Kurama clan, a clan that was dwindling, said.

"While it is true that my clan is on the outskirts of the village and that we did not participate in the battle, it is also true that we did our part in helping the civilians evacuate."

"But everyone knows that when the Shodaime battled again-"

"Gentlemen," Shikaku interrupted them before it could escalate further. "While it is clear that we all have an opinion, but we also forget about a simple fact."

"And what would that be, Shikaku?" Akimichi Choza asked his old teammate and friend.

Shikaku looked around the room and saw that he had everyone's attention. Hiruzen motioned for him to continue and he did so after muttering something beneath his breath. "What we all forgot was the right that parents have when a child is born. In how we en-"

A commotion that was loud enough to be heard in the soundproof room caused all those present to all pause for a moment to look towards the door. As the sound grew closer all of then got into a battle stance as they prepared to face whatever was coming for them.

What they did not expect when the door to open however, was Tier, with a sleeping Naruto strapped to her front, to be there. They all saw golden chains coming out of her back the awkward smile on the guards faces outside as they dangled from said chains.

"Tier-chan," Hiruzen had to admit that he was surprised at her sudden appearance. "What brings you here? We were in the middle-"

"Of discussing what to do with Naru-chan, am I right?" Tier interrupted the much older man. Everyone had to been surprised at how well of a 'guess' she gave but none of them showed it outwardly.

"And what makes you say that?" Shikaku decided to speak before anyone decided to say something stupid. Her emotionless gaze moved towards him but he could tell that she kept everyone in her line of sight.

"Considering the fact that Naru-chan had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and all the clan heads, the Village Elders, and Sandaime-sama are all here, I think that it's easy to see why you're all here."

 _She's smart. I'll give her that,_ Shikaku thought as he studied the room. All of them were hiding it well but if one looked close enough, they could see the cold sweat start to form on a few of the younger clan heads. "So then why is it that you're here then? It seems to me like you already knew that this going to happen or that someone told you it was happening right now."

"I just came here to say to not interfere," the young girl said, no... declared, to all those present in the room.

"And what is it that we should not interfere with?" Danzo decided to ask her.

Her cold gaze shifted to him and she stared into his eye that was just opened enough to have a condescending look to it. "To not interfere with me raising Naru-chan."

"Tier-chan," Hiruzen spoke right as Danzo opened his mouth. "While it is commendable that you want to raise him on your own, it is a bit impossible for you to do it. He is a newborn and requires much attention to care for."

"And?" Tier simply stated. "You don't think I know that Sandaime-sama? I don't know any of these old men outside of Fugaku-jii-san and you. But I don't trust any of you to raise Naru-chan the way Tou-san and Kaa-san would've wanted."

Both Shikaku and Hiruzen had to admit that the girl was right on some accounts and wrong on others. She was right not to trust the people she didn't know, smart to a degree but also limited her options on how she could raise Naruto. She also didn't have the finances to raise him.

The youngest and oldest in the room had a staring contest for a moment. The tension between the two could be felt and all wondered who would cave in first.

Surprisingly, it was Hiruzen who caved in first as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can see that your not going to change your mind about this," Tier nodded her head at his words. "Very well then, you can raise Naruto on your own."

The council members were in an uproar immediately as he finished his words. With only Shikaku and Danzo remaining silent. Hiruzen was being called foolish, fists were slammed on the table, and more insults were thrown but it all stopped when he raised his hand to silence them.

"But I do have some conditions to it."

"First," Hiruzen began. "Since you are not yet a genin and do not have a way to provide for yourself, let alone Naruto, you'll come to my office one a month to collect an allowance for the month."

Tier nodded her head to that, saying that it was easy to understand why.

"Second; Both you and Naruto will have to use your mother's maiden name of Uzumaki," Tier didn't say anything to this and Hiruzen had a guess as for why. "While you are known as a Namikaze, your father had many enemies that he had made in the Third Shinobi War. As such, we will try and protect information about the both of you, and thereby protecting you, from all that we can. The Kyuubi attack left many dead and unaccounted for, it'll be easy enough for us to change some records for the both of you."

"And if they recognize either of us?" She asked.

"If they do know that you are your parents children and they attack you for it, I have little doubt that you can defend yourself. Naturally we will come to aid you in the fight if we are able to. But otherwise for all intents and purposes, Namikaze Tier never existed."

She mulled over it a bit but neither accepted nor denied it but she knew that if she didn't accept it, then they would most likely separate her from her brother. So in the end she agreed to the changing of her name.

"And lastly, this is the most important of the three; You cannot tell Naruto that he had the Kyuubi sealed within him nor the fact of who his parents are."

"Why?" Tier's eyes dangerously narrowed at him. All those present also had the same question on their mind.

"The reason why he cannot know who his parents are are the same as I mentioned in the previous condition, to protect him from those who would seek revenge against him."

"He has a right to know who our parents are."

"That he does and I can already tell that you will be telling him as such, so I would ask in holding off on telling him when he is at an appropriate age."

"And why not tell him about the Kyuubi? There's already rumors in the village about a connection he has since he was both when the Kyuubi was 'killed.' I doubt that they will be able to hold their anger, let alone their tongue, around him if they find out that he has the Kyuubi in him."

"Then I will create a law that would ban speaking of it."

"And the treatment he will have from their resentment."

"I'll include that they have to treat him as he should be treated."

Tier was not satisfied with the last condition the Sandaime had set. He may implement a law, but that doesn't mean that people will follow it, let alone like it. All it did was prevent the animosity that they had from becoming physical, that's all. Depending on how he wrote it, there could be many loopholes that the villagers could use to still mistreat Naruto. And from the look that he was giving her, Tier could tell that he would not relent anymore than he already had with the second condition.

Truly, she did not like the last two conditions.

But that was how the world worked. Give Take. He had relented already, so now it was her turn, lest he changes his mind about her raising Naruto.

Tier was the one to sigh this time as she said, "Fine. I'll accept your conditions... but I also have a request that's also a condition."

"Even with how generous Sandaime-sama has been, you still be disrespectful towards him!" One of the Village Elders, Utatane Koharu, practically shouted at her. Naruto started to stir and only Tier took notice of this.

"You will learn to respect your elders!" Mitokado Homura, the second Village Elder, said. "If not for us-"

A burst of static sounded throughout the room and Tier had her blade at Homura's throat and severa chains poised to strike at Koharu. The only noise that could be heard was that of Naruto's wailing.

"You woke Naru-chan up with all your yelling. If you can't hold your tongue then I will gladly remove it for you," Tier declared with ice in her eyes and steel in her voice. None in the room, save for Hiruzen, had seen her move and none doubted that she would so exactly as she said.

Hiruzen had to laugh a little on the inside because of how long it's been since anyone had threatened his old teammates. They may have the well being of Konoha as a whole in heart and mind but there were times, such as these, that they needed to be reminded that they too are not invincible. Even from the ones who they have the best of intentions for. And a six year old girl, who was grieving in her own way, at that.

Tier sheathed her blade and made her chains disappear. She started to bounce Naruto up and down in an attempt to please him and started to leave. She stopped when she was about to exit.

"I'll have to make my request another day, since Naru-chan comes first."

And with that, Tier left the entire council in silence.

"Shall we call it a day then?" Shikaku asked no one in particular.

Hiruzen just sighed as he picked up his Kiseru. "Yes... we shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss other matters that need tending to as well."

"Before we all go," Danzo spoke as everyone was starting to stand. "What was it that you were about to say about none of us being able to take in the... Uzumaki siblings?"

Shikaku scratched the back of his head as he let out a sigh himself. "It's simple really. It's because of..."

* * *

As soon as he had received the news four days ago, he had been rushing back to the village. He hadn't taken a break on his long road home and only stopped to relieve himself and to eat so that he had energy to continue.

The gates of the Konoha were starting to appear and he only picked up his pace even more. He quickly signed in at the gate guards and hurried his way through Konoha searching for one person. He pushed through the crowds and thought that he spotted a patch of blonde hair but when he went over to the where it was, he found that it was just a Yamanaka.

Then he had an idea. The man started to make his way over to the Hokage Tower to see if he could gather the Sandaime's help in searching for the child he was searching for.

He was at the base of the Hokage Tower and looking up at it when, "Jiya-jiji."

Jiraiya looked down and found the person he was looking for, his Goddaughter, Tier. The first thing that he noticed about her was the look in her eyes, it was no longer a bright blue that told of her emotions if one looked carefully enough. Her eyes were now dull and cold, ready to strike out at any who were to come at her.

It truly tore his heart up to see her like this. Almost like how she was when he first met her, just more without emotion than curiosity. Then he noticed the bundle that she was carrying with her.

"Is that...?" Jiraiya choked on his words as they came out.

Tier nodded her head. "Jiya-jiji this is my baby brother, Uzumaki Naruto. Naru-chan, this is Jiya-jiji."

She held Naruto up for him and Jiraiya took the newborn in hi arms. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he held the last testament of his student and his wife's life.

"Hey there Naruto, it's nice to meet'cha," Jiraiya said and Naruto started to giggle. Well he sure seems like a lively one. Then something occurred to him. "Tier, where are you staying right now?"

"A temporary housing place that's like a low end hotel," Tier replied. "They were set up for people whose places to stay at were completly destroyed or just unusable."

Jiraiya let out a sigh and kneeled down so that he was eye-level with Tier. "Tier-chan, you know that I'm your Godfather right?"

"I do now."

Jiraiya let out a small chuckle at that. "Well as a Godfather, in the event that something happens to your... to your parents," he managed to get out afyer a bit if struggle. "I'm able to take you into my care before anyone else is able to. Would you and Naruto like to live with me?" He held out his hand as he made it offer.

Hmmmm... Tier actually closed her eyes to think about, and that actually hurt Jiraiya. _Jiya-jiji is already family and would be better than the old guys in the council... Naruto would also need to have a good father figure and despite Jiya-jiji's... 'research,' he's someone that Tou-san and Kaa-san both respected._

She grabbed onto and held Jiraiya's hand, much to his deleight as his face softened into a familiar smile that she had always seem him with. She imply said, "Okay."

"Are you hungry Tier?" Jiraiya asked as he stood back up and started to lead her away from the Hokage tower.

"Ramen," she skipped straight to what she wanted. And Jiraiya laughed at how he knew what she was going to say.

"Okay, let's go to Ichiraku's then and introduce Naruto to the owners. I'm sure that Ayame will be all over him."

"Hm," she just nodded her head in agreement as the two walked into the busy reconstructions that was Konohagakure and into a new era of the Uzumaki siblings.

* * *

 **The End**

 **kidding**

 **How ya doin everyone? I read ahow much you all loved last chapter and i ate popcorn to it and drank some sake. It was quite moving how much you all loved it.**

 **Moving on**

 **With Kakashi in the series, he's someone who never actually found forgiveness in those he thought that he had wronged and thought that he could make it up by training Team 7 to be better than he was. What I did was I had Tier make a bridge for them to rebuild before it's completely gone because she blames Kakashi to a degree, this would be the childness getting through, but also knows that it actually wasn't his fault.**

 **The Council, I know some of you will hate me for that because it doesn't really change how the Village will view him or how some of the treatment he will get will be. Tier didn't have many cards she could play aside from the family card and Hiruzen had the conversation going the way he wanted to in the end. And I know that Konoha bashing is a thing, but I'm not an actual fan of bashing just for the sake of bashing. So I gave them a reason to have some hesitation whenever it concerns Tier and Naruto.**

 **And yes the thing that Shikaku was going to mention was Jiraiya being their Godfather. Now then... what is it that Tier will ask of the Sandaime?**

 **And with that, we come to the end of an Arc. I'm gonna take a week to get some plot stuff down for the next Arc so you best be prepared for some improved writting... but I'll still be writing on my phone... there are reasons for this.**

 **To my fellow Americans, Happy 4th!!!**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	10. 6 Años y Una Nueve Vida

**PLEASE PUT AWAY THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! I shall explain at tge end of the chapter.**

* * *

The leaves rustled around her as the wind blew through her hiding spot high in the trees. Tier watched as the people she was currently watching started to make their exchange of guard. They were a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the countryside for some time now.

Normally, Tier would not have been sent on this type of mission since it was just simple bandits but there was a rumor that the had recently hired a rogue Shinobi that was B-ranked in the Bingo Book. So a team was a put together and sent in to eliminate the bandits, to get rid of the rogue Shinobi and if possible bring back their body.

Tier pulled out several shuriken instead of her sword, that was on her back, for it was too recognizable.

 _I only need one of them for information,_ Tier thought as she prepared to throw the shuriken. Normally she wouldn't have killed them but in the few days that she had been observing the bandits, she had learned that they did not care for anything outside of themselves. Thus she deemed them as a target to kill.

It had been six years since her parents had died and in that time she had resolved herself to not let anything kill her for her younger brothers sake, so that he would never be alone in this life. Even if it meant that there were times that she had to take the life of another, something that she rarely did because of how much she hated it. But in this land of Shinobi, death was everywhere and always seemed to find its way to her.

She threw the shuriken in her hands and quickly made hand signs right after they left her hands. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Dozens of copies of the shuriken that she had thrown appeared in puffs of smokes and rained down upon the small campsite below her.

There was only one person screaming in pain from below, the rain of shuriken taking out the others quickly. Tier made sure that her mask was still attached to her and jumped down to ask the survivor a few questions.

* * *

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ The man mentally cursed to himself as he started to crawl away from his former campsite. _Where the HELL did these come from?!_

Today had been such a good day as well. He and his buddies were able to successfully raid a small caravan, from the Rice Country, that had just crossed the border into the Fire Country not too long ago. They had gotten enough supplies to last them for the next few months. Then he had been assigned to be a lookout at this location. For three hours nothing had happened and his shift was just about to end, the guys who were replacing him and his partner had come and they had decided to chat for a few minutes before they went back. That was when all the shuriken rained down upon them.

Everyone else had just fallen down dead and looked like a shuriken riddled pin cushion. His own legs were covered in enough to where he could no longer stand and he had to crawl away from where he was attacked.

When he heard something land on the ground behind him, he fearfully looked back to see what it was. The figure was about one hundred and sixty centimeters tall and had a bit of a lithe frame, which made him guess that it either was a woman or a young boy. It wore primarily black clothing that had a grey flack jacket covering the chest. The shoulders were exposed to show tanned skin that had a red spiral tattoo that reselmebed a flame on one of it shoulders'. Grey-colored metal guards covered the black fingerless gloves that went up to the middle of the figures' biceps and he also saw the hilt of a sword strapped to their back. But the most eye catching thing of all was underneath their short, golden blonde hair was a mask that just filled him with a sense of dread, which was enhanced by the ice cold blue eyes that were staring at him. The mask itself was white in color but the eye holes were slanted to make an angry appearance and the mouth, that was painted on, started on one side of the face and completely went to the other. It was made to look open and had sharp, white teeth painted onto a red background. Right above the sides of the mouth were three small blue, wavy lines.

To him, it felt like he was staring at a predator who had just found it's prey.

"Hey," a high pitched, monotone voice said. He stiffened when he came to the realization that it came from the figure that was now walking towards him. "I've got a few questions for you."

Panic took over him as the figure drew closer and he frantically tried to crawl away from the figure. He didn't get too far as he felt something wrap around his leg and started to pull him _towards_ where he was crawling _from_. He didn't register the sigh that was made as he remembered he had a weapon and grabbed for it.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be," the figure said as he was about to start cutting off his leg. The only reason he stopped was the thing that was holding his leg moved up his body and started to wrap around his whole body before he was completely immobilized. "If you answer my questions I'll let you go."

This made his brain stop functioning for a second. He couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing. The figure, the one who most likely just killed three men in cold blood and forced him to crawl on the ground, was just going to let him go? He didn't believe it for a second. But it just might buy him enough time to warn the others and _him,_ so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," they said as they squatted down and stared him in his eyes. "Now I'm only going to ask this once... where is the Rogue Shinobi that's with your group?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand. They knew that he was going to answer and he knew that he wouldn't refuse.

"H-He's at the main camp," he said as he slowly started to move one of his hands to the pouch on his back.

"And where is that?" The figure's monotone voice asked as if they were bored.

"I-It's three-" he heard something cutting through the air and then his world went black.

* * *

Tier watched as the blood began to pool around the man that she had just been gathering information from and sighed. _Whoever this is clearly wants a fight since they didn't throw the kunai at me._

She released the chakra chain that was holding onto the corpse and used Pesquisa to search her surroundings. It took little effort to use now as she didn't have to actively concentrate to try and use the old Arrancar technique and she was able to find the location of the one who threw the kunai relatively quickly.

Tier stood up and put her index finger through one if the rings on her sword. _The Rogue may only be B-rank, but their still in the Bingo Book for a reason,_ she thought as she got into a stance to fend off any attack that the Rogue Shinobi may send. She had to act like she didn't know of their location so that way she still had the element of surprise, even if her enemy thought otherwise.

Nothing happened for what seemed like eternity, when in actuality it was probably only a minute, before a white disc-like object was thrown at her feet. She looked down and saw it was a bloodied mask of one of her teammates, Hawk. She grit her tooth as her blood started to boil from the anger of her teammate being killed.

Three bullets of water came at her at a frightening speed and snapped her attention towards them. She quickly unsheathed her sword and started to channel some chakra into it. She avoided two of then and slashed at the one in the middle. The water was split and hung in the air a second before it stored itself into the hollow portion of Tiburón.

"La Gota," she said as she swung her sword in the direction of her opponent. A large fang of water came out into the direction of she had swung at. The fang if water destroyed several branches along its path to a distant tree before a shadow jumped out of its path.

The shadow landed in front of her and she got a good look at who he was. He was mostly covered in black clothing, but there were areas of a grey camo pattern on him as well. A black poncho covered most of his upper torso and his lower face was covered by a black cloth that came from his shirt. A hood from the poncho covered his hair but she was able to see a few strands of brown hair across his face. But what made him recognizable were two things; His headband, which identified him as being from Kirigakure, and the chakrams that he held in his hands.

"Sumika Kioshi of the Demon Rings," Tier said as she recognized the man in front of her. "Last seen with Zabuza Momochi while fleeing from Kirigakure."

"And you're The Shark of Konoha," he said in a muffled, raspy voice.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised you know of me. I thought I did a good job at remaining anonymous."

"HAH!" The man let out a bit of a mock laugh. "You do. But for those of us who have connections, we know of you."

"I see," she said as she got into her preferred stance. "Seems like I have to do a better job then."

"You can try," Kioshi said as he started to spin his chakrams. "Nothing personal though... This is just business."

Tier only stared at the man before her, watching for any tell-tale signs of how he was going to attack. And he was doing the same with her.

Kioshi was the first to move as he threw one of his chakrams at her. She brought Tiburón up and deflected the chakram away from her. Tier infused chakra into her legs and lept at him with a vertical slash. The blade sunk well into his side before he turned into water.

 _Tch, a water clone,_ she thought as she quickly used Pesquisa to try and locate him. When she located him, she quickly brought up her arm and used her arm guard to block Kioshi slicing at her with his unthrown chakram.

"You're better than the rumors say about you," he said with honesty.

"The same could be said about you," she replied as she used her arm the was blocking to make hand signs, since the other had her sword. She then opened up her fist and turned her palm towards Kioshi.

"Shit!" He yelled in surprise as he saw her perform hand signs with one hand.

"Suiton: Suihashu (hand of waves)," a torrent of water came out of her hand and blasted Kioshi point blank. Right as she was about to rush forward, the sound of air being cut entered her ears.

Tier quickly leapt to her left but she felt the sensation of cold steel cutting into her right arm, right below her Anbu tattoo. That was when Kioshi caught the chakram he threw earlier. She applied pressure with her hand to slow the bleeding and kept her eyes on Kioshi.

"So how do you like my original Jutsu?"

 _So this is why he has the name of 'Demon Rings,'_ Tier thought. _Most likely his chakrams are either infused with a jutsu to seek out an opponent that they hit or he controls them with his chakra like a Puppet Master._

She spared a glance at the wound she had just received and let out a quiet breath she was holding. _It's deep but nothing a some stitches won't fix._ She smirked underneath her mask. _It's times like this that I miss Hierro and the fast regeneration that Hollows had._

"Now then," Kioshi spun a chakram on one of his index fingers while his other hand took off his hood and slicked back his hair. "Shall we start round tw-"

Both Tier's and Kioshi's eyes widened in surprise as a fist bursted out of his chest.

"W-Wha-" was all he was able to get out before he was pushed from behind and limply fell to the ground.

There standing above the now dead man was a figure covered completely in black. From the stature alone, she was able to tell it was a man. A black trenchcoat that had a hood on it and shadowed his face. Silver tassels were hanging from the shadowed area and she could tell that they were for tightening the hood, if one so desired. A silver chain hung loosely from the collarbone area and on top of the double zipper. He wore black gloves and black boots so that nothing about him could be seen at all. The only thing that wasn't black was the fist that was covered in blood.

"All this trouble for such a little thing," said a deep husky voice as he opened up his palm to reveal a shard of something. It glowed an unearthly purple and something about it seemed eerily familiar to her. "Truly a troublesome thing this is."

Tier readied her blade and leapt towards the mysterious man with a diagonal slash. Right as her blade hit him, he distorted as of he was made of fog. She landed and instantly went into a roll to gain some distance from him. But when she didn't feel or hear anything after her, Tier turned around and got into a defensive stance.

"Ah yes... _you._.. You are still of importance so I shall leave you alone for today," the man said as shadows started to move around him. "But don't worry, we won't be seeing each other any time soon."

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Tier let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding and sheathed her sword. The sound of someone landing in front of her would normally make her go into battle mode, but not this person.

"Weasel," she said as she saw the familiar mask of her old friend, Itachi.

"Shark," he simply replied to her.

"Did you see what happened to Hawk?"

"I saw the aftermath and took care of it." Tier simply nodded her head at that, knowing that he meant he destroyed the body. "And this doesn't seem to be your handiwork," Itachi gestured towards the now dead Kioshi.

"An unexpected guest came and did that before he left. I'll explain in the way back."

"I see."

Itachi walked over to the corpse and was about to pick it up when a kunai landed in front of him. They both looked up and saw several Kirigakure Anbu in the trees above them. Itachi and Tier looked at each other and nodded before they both left the area without retrieving the body of the rogue shinobi.

Neither wanted conflict right now with another Anbu of a foreign country and they both respected the job that they all did in protecting their villages. So they had both decided to leave before it could have become something major.

* * *

As the two jumped among the trees back to Konoha, Tier spared a look at Itachi and noticed something she hadn't earlier.

"Itachi," she instantly caught his attention when she used his actual name and not his code name. "Is there something bothering you? You know that you can tell me anything."

"..." he looked at her in thought before he turned back to facing straight ahead. "I know Tier, and I thank you for that. But I'm just thinking of my family."

"..." Tier didn't say anything and decided to drop it... for now. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any information out of him if he didn't want to share it.

And so the two continued on back towards their home with a silence that only the two of them could hold entire conversations in and back toward their respective family, both happy to see their younger siblings.

For what is a family without affection for the ones that they cherish most?

* * *

 **Ok... so we got aome mew giys in last month and we had to train them up to take over our posisitions. So that came first and this month, and a little of next month, will be touch and go due to kinda the same reason. And I wasn't quite able to do what i said I was going to do... at all... For those who know what I do, you know that i'm ready to go home, for thise who don't... well I meantioned it in my other story... either way, on to the AN!**

 **So we start things off explosively with this chapter! And yes... Tier's madk is the paint job of shark teeth the military puts onto planes. With some gills added on.**

 **I also dabbled with combat, something that I'm not good at writting at. So please feel dree to help me out with that.**

 **Kioshi is a complete OC charactwr that I made and kinda refret having him killed... but the guy in the black coat... I used the Organazation XIII coat for him, bot because I'm adding in KH, but because I like how the coat looks.**

 **But please Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	11. Enter! Uzumaki Naruto!

"You wanna say that again bastard!?"

"You heard me, Scaredy cat."

Head crashed against head and hands were trying to assert dominance as Mikoto watched, and laughed, at the antics of her youngest son and his best frenemy, Uzumaki Naruto. Those two always seemed to be getting into fights and tried to outdo the other. No one but them knew why they did this, but she just chalked it up to boys being boys and that neither one wanted to lose to the other.

And all Mikto did was just sip her tea and make sure that the situation didn't get too out if hand.

"They seem to be getting along as they always do," a voice said that made her turn around and a warm smile made its way onto her face when she heard the voice and saw who it was coming from.

"Welcome back, Itachi, Tia-chan," Mikoto greeted her eldest son and her pseudo-daughter. Itachi was in his typical forearm length black shirt and his black pants, while Tier opted for a white long sleeve that had a loose collar with black shorts that, in Mikotos' opinion, seemed a bit too tight on her.

 _Maybe it's just an older pair of shorts,_ she hopefully thought. Fashion was always evolving but she truly did hope that this wasn't the latest trend. _Maybe we should go on a shopping trip together? It's been a few months since we last had someone one-on-one time._

Both Sasuke and Naruto had yet to realize who had arrived. Or just that more people had arrived in general.

"We're back, Kaa-san," Itachi said as he took a seat next to her.

"Thank you for taking care of Naru-chan, Mikto-baa-san," Tier said as she bowed slightly to the older woman.

"Don't worry about it. Both you and Jiraiya-sama are busy and this is the least I can do to help," Mikoto just waved off the thanks as if it was just an everyday event that she shouldn't even be thanked for.

"So what are they arguing about this time?" Itachi asked as both Sasuke and Naruto were rolling around in the dirt.

Mikoto could only giggle as she recalled what had only happened a few minutes ago. "Long story short, Sasuke all but declared his love for Tia-chan and Naruto 'wasn't going to hand over his Nee-chan,' as he put it."

This got a small smirk from Tier as she leaned next to one of the support pillars closest to her and gazed at the two wrestling boys. Mikoto could have sworn she saw some light dance across Tier's eyes for a moment and made them shine a dazzling yellow that made her eyes appear teal. But sadly it was for just a quick second and could have just as easily been a small trick of light just reflecting off of her eyes weirdly.

That was when Naruto and Sasuke both noticed that their audience had grown and both grew smiles as wide as their faces when they saw who it was.

"Nee-chan!" "Tier-nee!"

Naruto scowled at Sasuke when he called her 'Tier-nee' and right as he reeled his head back to headbutt Sasuke, "Naruto." His sister's voice made the young six year old freeze in what he was doing. He stiffly moved his head to look at his sister, and what he assumed was going to be her 'try it and see what happens' look, but was surprised when she just motioned for him.

Naruto reluctantly got off of Sasuke, since he was on top, and ran over to hug his sister at her waist. Tier for her part just simply smiled and patted Naruto on the head, to which he beamed a toothy grin at her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke trying to approach her, with a bright red face, and Itachi and Mikoto holding in their laughter. Itachi doing a much better job than his mother, who was trying not to fall over.

"Naru-chan, thank Mikoto-baa-san for letting you stay then we'll go back," Tier told him as they seperated.

Naruto just nodded his head and turned around to face the small Uchiha family before doing a small bow, "Thanks for letting me stay here again Baa-san."

"Anytime Naru-chan, Tia-chan. You can both drop in at anytime, even if my sons aren't here. We're happy to have you," Mikoto happily replied before she took another sip of her tea.

"No we're not," Sasuke thought he said under his breath but it was loud enough for Mikoto to hear and smacked him on the back of his head as she drank her tea.

* * *

Naruto grinned happily as he held his sisters' hand and walked down the streets of Konoha. To him, any day that he got to spend with his was the best day ever. This was partly due to the other villagers being nicer whenever she was around, outside of a few who he was friends with. He didn't understand why they were nicer when she was around but that didn't really matter to him. Other than that he just liked spending time with her.

The sun was shining, he was with his sister, an older teenager was shouting to his younger friend to believe in the him that believed in the younger one, and the smell of ramen was in the air. All in all, it was a beautiful day and nothing could bring him down right now.

 _Wait a second..._ Naruto sniffed the air again. "RAMEN!" Tier let out a soft giggle and simply nodded at him. "YAY! We get to see Ayame-nee and Teu-jii-san again!" Even though he knew that she had on her default expression on, he was able to tell that she was smiling at how excited he was on meeting two of their closest family friends... and the unintentional pun he made.

"If it isn't Uzumaki-dono."

This caused both of the Uzumaki siblings to turn around to face the speaker. Tier knew who it was out of having to deal with them a few times, both in her ANBU and normal duties, but Naruto was more just curious as to who it was. Who they saw was a man who had long,straight, black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He had featureless white eyes, like all members of his clan, and a sern expression on his face. Though it seemed to be softened just a tad as he stared at the siblings. He was wearing his normal attire of very traditional, loose fitting off-white robes with long-sleeves, and a brown haori that always made Tier think back to the white haori of her previous life enemies, the Captains of the Shinigami. More specifically, one white haired Captain named Toshiro Hitsugaya. But the man before them was not the young Captain, instead it was the current head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hyuuga-sama," Tier said as she bowed to the older man before them. Naruto, not really realizing who he was, just copied what his sister did and bowed to him.

"Please," Hiashi said as he raised a hand in a stopping motion. "After what you did for my family, you don't have to address me in such a manner." Naruto perked his ears up at this. She hadn't told him that she had done anything special for the Hyuuga clan. BUt then again, she only really tells him stories of her adventures when he asked and most of the time it was what life outside of Konoha was like.

"As you wish Hyuuga-dono," his older sister said with her joking smirk.

Hiashi sighed at that and muttered "I guess that'll be the best I get right now," under his breath.

"Since you called out to _us_ ," his older sister made sure to emphasise the word to make Hiashi remember that Naruto was also an Uzumaki. Which was just like her to make sure that he was included whenever someone would just called out the name 'Uzumaki.' Naruto saw that the mans' eye twitched a little bit at that.

 _It could've been worse,_ the young blonde thought to himself. He also knew better than to talk whenever he _knew_ someone that the both of them didn't know wanted to talk to his sister when the both of them were out. Whenever he used to, the person would just shoot him a quick glare before it either turned into a forced kindness to him or his sister scared them off with her ice cold glare. Naruto always preferred the later of the two.

"I assume that you have a reason to speak to _us_ , Hyuuga-dono," his sister continued as if she hadn't seen the man show any reaction.

"Ah yes, my daughter wanted to see you," Slightly hiding behind him was a young girl, a bit younger that Naruto himself. Unlike her father, she had the pale lavender eyes of the Byakugan instead of pale white. Most assumed that it was a more recessive gene that was held within the clan but did nothing to hinder the Byakugan whatsoever. Her short hair was a shiny black and with bangs kept just above her forehead and chin-length strands framing her face. She was wearing a light blue yukata, with an orange pattern on it, and a bright red obi tied around her waist to hold it together. She was the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata. And she was a classmate of Naruto. "But I did not realize that you were... preoccupied, at the moment."

"Hinata?" Naruto accidently said. He could feel the older Hyuuga's eyes move to him and he instinctively froze up. That was, until his sister stepped in front of him and he could just tell from the pressure, he never knew what it was that his sister emitted from her so just called it that as it was the closest description he could use, that she was not happy about that glare.

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason, Hyuuga-dono. Naruto, go onto Ichiraku's without me. I'll catch up in a second," Tier said with the tone of voice that didn't leave much room for an argument. He nodded his head and turned to the opposite direction and started to walk towards Ichiraku. He then heard some footsteps behind him and he felt his sleeve getting pulled back. When he looked back, he saw a Hinata with a very red face. This confused him very much for a good minute because normally, from what little he has seen of her, she was normally a very awkward girl. She didn't really speak much and for some reason she was always red faced and stuttering whenever he was around her. So he decided to grab her hand and bring her to Ichiraku's with him and a wide toothy smile on his face, not minding the sputtering nonsense that Hiashi was failing to give out.

As he dragged along a red faced Hinata through the streets of Konoha, he did his best to ignore the glares and the slight insults he could hear being whispered about him which were only made worse because he was dragging HInata with him.

* * *

"Welcome!" She instinctively said as she heard the sound of someone cloth being moved to enter her and her father's small restaurant. "How can I-" Ayame blinked when she looked and saw who it was and who he was _with._ And a cheshire grin spread across her face. "Welcome back Naru-chan. Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Ayame could have sworn she saw steam come out of the already blushing girls head. As for Naruto himself he went red in the face and looked a bit angry.

"She's not my girlfriend Ayame-nee!" Naruto declared angrily, though it might just been from the embarrassment.

"Well she is a girl and your friend right?" She asked and saw him visible flinch at what she said. _Now if only Tia was here with me to tease him,_ she evilly thought while she put on a kind smile for the two six year olds.

"W-well..." Naruto just suddenly found the ground much more interesting than looking at his pseudo-sister.

"Ayame," the voice of her father spoke up. "If you're done embarrassing the two of them, can you get the young girl's order? I've already started on Naruto's."

"Ok, ok," she said as the two children took to a stool, happy that Teiuchi intervened and 'saved' them but still embarrassed at the teasing that Ayame was giving them. Ayame then gave a genuine smile to the person Naruto brought and simply asked, "So then, what can we get you?"

"T-this h-h-here," Hinata pointed at a ramen that had caught her attention on the menu. Ayame nodded and relayed the order back to her father.

"Y-your N-Nee-sama is really a-a-amazing, Uzumaki-kun," she said as she stared off to the side. "She was able to stand up to O-otou-sama like an equal."

"Hmm," Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "She does that a lot. Mostly to the old people though." The ramen was placed in front of them and he just stared at it for a second before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. _At least the ones who try and do something to me,_ he decided to leave that thought out.

"Hey, Hinata," he tried to grab her attention while still not looking at her, which caused him to miss how red said girls face went. Nor how she accidently slurped her ramen down the wrong pipe. "How did Nee-chan help your family out? Hinata?" He turned and saw her choking on ramen.

"AHHHH! HINATA!" Naruto quickly started to hit Hinata on her back to help her start coughing the ramen up. It took a few good hits but when she finally did start coughing, Teuchi just casually placed a glass of water down in front of her to drink. Hinata oh so gracefully took glass of water and as any lady would, she drank it in a totally calm manner. She did not chug the water whatsoever like her life depended on it.

Nope.

Once Hinata regained control of her breathing, and was no longer in danger from soft food, "I don't really know too much U-uzumaki-san. All I really remember was that I was going to bed. The next thing I-I knew, I felt like I was a-at a river on a w-warm day. When I opened m-m-my eyes I saw your Nee-sama's face." Hinata's face lost some of its redness as she recalled the memory from three years ago. "I really felt safe when I was with her."

"That sounds like Nee-chan," Naruto smiled brightly because he was proud of his sister for what she did. He was always proud of her but whenever he heard of her heroic exploits, he was just proud to be her brother. But he also felt like he had big expectations to live up to if he wanted to stay by her side and not to be in her shadow forever.

"Whenever I'm with her, it always feels like a fun day in summer when you're trying to cool off in the river," Naruto did agree with her on that. "Hinata," Then his face turned serious and he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and started her dead in the eye with the most serious face she had ever seen on him. "Whatever you do... don't make Nee-chan angry. It's like there's a bazillion pounds on you when she stares at you. She's suuuuuuuper scary when she's angry."

"Whose scary now?" Naruto visibly pales when he heard the voice of the person he was just talking about. His head mechanically tuned around and when he finally saw her face, Hinata swore that his eyes were pure white from just being scared.

"N-N-N-Nee-chan," his teeth were clicking together in fright.

Ayame came out from behind the counter and leaned next to Tier, "Tia-chan listen to this. Naru-chan..." She started to whisper into her ear. To anyone it looked like she was actually saying words of what happened but in actuality she was just saying 'whisper whisper whisper' and Tier just nodded her head, deciding to go along with her best friends antics. "And then he... Then with the girl he brought, he..."

"I see," was all Tier said as she looked at the frightened form of her brother with her normal blank stare. "Naruto," if it was possible to go any paler, the young boy did so. "Seems like we need to up your training."

The young blonde sat there for a moment before the words truly sunk in. He then fell out of his chair once said words were finally registered. Naruto may have also said things along the lines of 'Demon,' 'Trainer from Hell,' and even 'Sadist.' She took no pleasure in the last one. She was many things but a Sadist, she was not.

That's when Ayame began to giggle at his reaction and she just smirked in amusement. All at his expense. Naruto regained some color to his face and a face of irritation was also present directed at the two teenaged girls. He got back into his seat and mumbled a few things to himself that no kne else could hear and Ayame went back behind the counter right as her father placed down Tier's normal order.

Tier was just about to sit down when she froze. _Did someone just call for me?_ She looked behind her as all the sound around her began to fade as she searched for whoever called for her. But no matter how hard she tried she could not find anyone who was staring at her. Even with Pesqueira. There was no murderous intent, no bloodlust, no curious gazing.

There wasn't anything at all.

But something was out there. She just knew it. She could _feel_ it.

"Nee-chan?"

A tug on her sleeve brought her back to where she was at. Looking back down to her side, she saw her younger brother looking up at her with concerned eyes. Using the hand that Naruto was tugging on, she smirked at him, pat her brother on his head, and sat down so she could enjoy a meal with him and Hinata.

* * *

 **HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I am back at my home-station and updates should start to normalize soon. I also have my laptop again YAY! so that means the writing will be better! except for when I'm out and decide to write on my phone.**

 **So in this chapter I really wanted to start to show the interactions of the Uzumaki siblings, the ones that they are close to, and how the Village treats the both of them... or at least the tip of how they treat them. There will be more to come on that.**

 **We also get introduced to Hinata this chapter. It is a bit OOC of her to go with Naruto but I kinda needed a catalyst to help put the Hyuuga situation in here plus she may or may not have been affected by Tier and kinda wants to be like her.**

 **Now then... who was it that called out to Tier? Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	12. Bedtime Story

_Fire._

 _That was all he saw around him in the familiar landscape that was once Konoha. The smell of burning wood, cinder, and ash filled the air around him. Heat radiated out from everywhere and it felt like he was being cooked alive. The crackling of wood and screams of everyone from the village filled the air but all the noises were more of a distant background noise rather than something he should have concerned himself with. But none of that mattered to him right now, he was searching for someone and something like a fire wouldn't slow him down._

" _NEE-CHAN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked around him to see if he could spot any sign of his older sister. The sound of wood snapping above him instantly had him moving backwards before he even looked up. An archway had collapsed onto the ground and released a great wave of heat towards him, forcing the six year old to back up even further._ That would've buried me if it wasn't for Nee-chan's training... I gotta tell her about it when I find her.

 _Deciding to avoid the route that the archway that had just collapsed on, Naruto went into alleyway that had yet to be fully consumed by the Flames. The Alley itself was a bit darker than the rest of the flame consumed village but it was better than having to be in the Flames right now and he_ needed _to find his sister. And so, Naruto took a step towards the Darkness in the alley._

 _Step by step he went, hoping that an intersection would come up soon so he could loop around to make his way back to the path he was previously on. None were in sight for the alley just seemed to keep on going and getting darker and darker as he went further on, the Flames barely keeping the path that he was on illuminated. The sounds of the Flames and the screaming of the people slowly faded along with the Light, soon replaced only by the echoing of his sandals across the walls of the alleyway._

How long is this thing? _Naruto thought in frustration._ It's like it goes on forever.

" _NEE-CHAN!" He decided to try his luck on whether or not his voice would carry down the alley and maybe to elsewhere. And so he waited, hoping that there would be a response from his beloved sibling._

" _..."_

 _Only silence was his answer._

" _What's wrong boy?"_

 _Naruto quickly turned around to see who it was that spoke to him. Or should it be said,_ what _spoke to him. Sitting atop a trash can was a small fox that was no larger than a cat and was silhouetted by the flames that its back was to. He couldn't make out much of the details of it but he could faintly see an reddish-orange fur that was all over its body. Its gleaming blood red eyes that shined like ruby gemstones in the darkness. And a single tail slowly moved itself around the fox._

" _I'm trying to find my Nee-chan," the young boy honestly replied. He didn't really think twice about it for there were legends about foxes being messengers of the gods._

" _So you need to see if the - is okay? Hmmm..." The fox hummed in thought._

" _Wait, what did you just- ARGH!" The fox leapt at his face and bounced off of his head to land behind the young blonde. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" He shouted at the small creature._

" _Follow me," was all it said as its tail made a 'come here' motion as it walked further into the Darkness. Thus the boy followed the fox into the Abyss that seemed to be almost all around him, save for the Flames that were slowly beginning to fade._

 _After some time, what felt like hours to the boy, the alleyway finally ended and they happened upon a clearing that was by the lake near the Uchiha compound. But what caught his attention was the blade that was sticking up from the ground right next to the small lake._

" _Nee-chan!" Naruto rushed over to the area where he saw his sisters' blade at and left the sitting fox behind. As he got closer, he could see the form of his sister laying on the ground next to her sword and a sense of relief washed over him... but it was short lived._

" _Nee...chan..?" His sister was laying in a pool of her own blood that was coming from a hole in her lower abdomen, just below her belly button and just above her genital region. "...no... way... He hesitantly took steps toward her. This was the first time he had ever seen his sister in such a critical looking condition, even when she fought against the old pervert she had never been beaten this badly._

" _...this can't be real..." Naruto fell to his knees once he was right next to his sister and was in a complete case of shock and denial. "Wake up," he placed a hand on her shoulder and started to shake her, tears starting to form in his eyes and that started to fall onto Tier. "Please Nee-chan... don't leave me... please... wake up," the words were barely spoken above a whisper but in the silence that surrounded them, it was thundering in his ears._

" _Naru... to..?" He heard the hoarse voice of his sister call out to him and he saw her eyes start to flutter open._

" _NEE-CHAN!" The younger blonde quickly wrapped her into a tight hug._

" _..why..?"_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry Nee-chan! If I had been faster I could have found you and helped you!"_

" _...why... were you born?" The world seemed to freeze for him when he heard those words. He coudn't hear anything but her words as they rang in his ears and vibrated into his soul. He was so focused on what she said that he didn't notice the lake was starting to ripple nor the growing shadow from behind him. "If it wasn't for you... I could have lived a normal life and not be dying here... Tou-san and Kaa-san would still be here... why were you born a monster?"_

 _Naruto was just too shocked from his sister's words to properly talk, let alone think._

" _WHY DID YOU BRING THAT MONSTER WITH YOU!?"_

 _It was at that point that the shadow had finally engulfed where the siblings were currently at and it caused him to look up and behind him. The once small fox was now large, larger than house and seemed to be as big as a mountain. The tail had multiplied into nine and he could see it's gleaming white fangs and blood red eyes shining through the shadows that covered its face. And all Naruto could do was just was just stare at it in horror._

" _ **What's wrong boy? You look as if you've seen a Monster? Hehehe... it's funny... For that's what you are.**_ "

 _The water behind him exploded into the air as a large body jumped out of it and went straight for the monstrous fox. For a brief instant he could see a shark, that was the same size as the fox, sinking it's teeth around the neck of the fox before the water consumed him and pulled him under the depths of the water._

He struggled to breath, as if he was drowning but when he shot up, he found that he was still in his darkness filled room. He had started to breathe heavily from the nightmare he just had and his eyes had to take in everything around him to make sure that he was no longer dreaming. The frog clock next to him told him that it was only 0155 in the morning but Naruto knew that he probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight... not unless he went _there_.

* * *

Tier laid in her bed just staring at the ceiling, just like she had been for the past several hours. Her hands rested behind her head, and underneath her pillows, as she just thought about the what Hiashi had asked her earlier that day, or should it be said yesterday. She closed her eyes as she thought back.

" _Uzumaki-dono," The Hyuuga head had stated after he was sure that the younger one was out of hearing distance. "If I may ask, why would you refuse?"_

" _As I have told everyone else whose asked me this..." she started in a tired tone, as if she had done this hundreds of times before. "You're only inviting_ me _to join, not both myself and_ my brother _. And the only two who has offered to take the both of us, I don't trust as far as I could throw them. Plus, we're already under the care of Jiya-jiji."_

 _She turned around so that her back was facing him and was just about to start walking when she thought that she should say just one more thing. "Hyuuga-dono, I do respect you and am thankful of the invitation, but I swore to my parents that I would raise Naruto to the best that I can and nothing will change that."_

" _..." Once he heard mention of her parents, Hiashi couldn't say anything to her at all. He wanted what was best for the girl, just like everyone else in the Village, thus the reason as for why he had asked her. But she was just as stubborn as her mother was, if not more so than she ever was._

 _Tier had started to walk away after she had said what she wanted to, not caring for leaving him in the middle of the street. She had somewhere to be and a promise to keep. And if there was anything that she learned from a certain Orange headed substitute, it was that you always keep your word... Even if she did learn about most of him from a conversation she had with one of his teachers. An annoyingly smart one at that._

 _He wasn't the first one to offer me joining their clan,_ Tier thought with an audible sigh. _But he certainly won't be the last._ She opened her eyes and moved one hand from behind her head to reach toward the ceiling with an open palm. _Then there's also the matter with the Spiritual energy of Chakra I've been using... I'm able to use it and make it seem like there's a pressure around me, but it isn't Reiatsu. It's something within me but it doens't work by itself, like trying to grab water with a strainer. And it needs the Physical energy of chakra in order to be able to 'hold' it. I'm only able to use Sonído and Pesquisa is because those were instinctual when I was a Hollow and I was able to adapt them to use with chakra because I knew how it_ felt _._

Tier grasped her hand into a tight fist. _But what was that voice I heard earlier... it sounded so familiar._

The creaking of her door snapped Tier out of her thoughts and look towards the mop of blonde hair that was slowly peeking its way into her room. "I'm still awake Naru-chan."

She saw her younger brother freeze for a second before he fully entered her room while scratching the back of his head with sheepish laughter and carrying his frog plushie that Jiraiya had bought for him on his second birthday. "H-hey Nee-chan..." He was looking everywhere except for her direction. "D-do you mind... If I... slept with you?"

To her knowledge there were only two or three reasons as for why he would ask to sleep in the same bed with her; because he was lonely, because someone bullied him (one which she quickly took care of, so there hasn't been a need for that), or because he had a nightmare. "..." She didn't say anything to him for she just motioned for him to into her bed, which he smiled brightly at and got into her bed... right next to her. HIs favorite place to be at.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she watched him happily snuggle next to her but quickly disappeared as when she thought of how her parents in this life would have loved to been here instead of her. Hoping to hide the fact of what she had just thought about, she embraced her younger brother into a gentle hug and he felt the warmth of a sunny beach wash over. He knew that right there, next to his sister, nothing could harm him. But the dream he had stayed in the back of his mind and was currently haunting him.

Thus the two siblings stayed like that for several minutes, neither of them speaking for one of them didn't need to speak to say most of what she wanted to and the was having difficulty getting his words outs.

"Hey, Nee-chan," but when he did.

"Hmm."

"Can you tell me about Tou-san and Kaa-san yet?" He wasn't able to stop himself.

"I already told you Naru-chan. Once you become a Genin, since being a ninja is what you set your sights on, then I'll tell you about them."

"Mhmm," she could feel him nod his head against her chest and chin. She also felt him turn himself over so that way his back was now against her stomach. "Then... do you think that... I'm a m-"

"No," she cut him off before he could finish his sentence. A conversation that they've had a hundred times and will probably have a hundred more. He may be young but he wasn't stupid, slow maybe, but not stupid. She knew that Naruto had heard the Villagers talking about him in hushed whispers. She knew that he had seen the way in how they treat him differently from everyone else, especially her. She knew that this was something that was always going to haunt him until he knew _why_ they treated him like they did. And she knew that she would have to be wordy with her response to comfort him.

"I've already told you this a hundred times now. You are my little brother, nothing will ever change that. Not the circumstances of your birth or even if the whole world stood against you. I'll never regret the fact that you were born as my brother and will always be on at your side," she could feel that he was shaking, from how much he was crying now, and she could feel him tighten his tiny hand around hers. _It must've been a nightmare then... and one of his doubts must've popped up._ She let out a mental sigh and made a decision.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"Eh?" This had caught Naruto off guard. Not once has his sister offered him to tell a story that wasn't one he pestered her about. And especially so since it was nighttime. It was usually Jiraiya who told him bedtime stories. So he just nodded his head and wiped his eyes before he turned back around to face his sister and properly listen to her tale. "Okay."

"Once upon a time, a woman died."

"..." Naruto just gave her a flat stare that couldn't believe the way she started her story. "Don't stories start with someone being born?"

"Not all stories begin at birth Naru-chan. Sometimes they begin after death and hopefully you don't have a story like that anytime soon."

"...okay."

"...Once upon a time, a woman died. Her name was.." yes, what was a good name for her to use. _Guess I'll use_ that _since it hasn't been used in twelve years._ "Her name was... Harribel."

* * *

 **I was planning on having this up earlier but Life happened and I had to get my rear windshield replaced this week. I had to Adult.**

 **So in this chapter I more or less wanted to show a bonding moment between siblings that didn't involve shouting at each other... or fighting each other... or all the other weird things siblings do to bond... god the things me and my sisters are weird...**

 **Then there was Naruto's nightmare and Tier explaining things... what could the future hold for these siblings? Amd to all you perverts... shame on you. SHAME I SAY! You know what you did when I wrote that scene and you just took it out of context... incest is not wincest.**

 **I honestly do love it when you guys review because I do my best to respond to each and every reviewer, even if we don't see eye-to-eye on how I do things. But I hate when people respond to reviews in the AN, so for all you guest reviewers I do wish to also respond to you guys but I won't do so in the AN. Please make an account so we can converse. Reviews also empower me to do more. But I won't hold this fic hostage just for reviews, that's stupid.**

 **So anyway...**

 **Have any of you read Burn the Witch yet? I know I'm late on posting that but I've been forgetting to add it in since it was translated and I read it.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Enjoy,**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	13. A Chance Meeting Pt 1

"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTTHHHHHH!" Naruto swore he heard a sparking noise when he woke up to a madman yelling in the distance. The morning light hitting his eyes didn't help either, as he wanted to sleep in longer, but it seemed that the bliss of sleeping in eluded him this morning.

 _The day can't get worse,_ letting out a sigh, Naruto sat up and stretched his back and arms out. After hearing a few bones pop and he was satisfied, he placed his hand on one of Tier's pillow to get off her bed.

The sound of something breaking made him freeze on the spot.

 _What was that?_ It wasn't even hot out but he began sweating immediately out of fear that it was something that his sister had placed underneath her pillow for whatever reason. Hesitantly, he looked back to see if he had woken up Tier. When he saw her sleeping form, he let out a breath that he had been holding. _Nee-chan is weird like that though. She can sleep through a thunderstorm but wakes up at the tiniest of noises... I wonder why she didn't wake up this time?_ Shrugging at how weird his sister was, he lifted up the pillow that he head the breaking noise come from.

"..."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the blank space that was there. There was nothing but bed sheets. No hidden senbon, no book, not even a piece of paper was there. Just bed white sheets.

 _Maybe it was a spring,_ he thought to himself as he placed the pillow back down. He then hopped off of the bed, albeit considerably more cautious not to wake up his sister. Once down, he started to make his way to the door as quietly as he could. There was no need to wake a sleeping shark afterall.

When he opened the door though, his nose was assaulted by the smell of grease being fried and fish being cooked. Only he and Tier where in their home when they went to sleep yesterday and when he moved to sleep in her bed with her, so that could only mean thing. "Ero-jiji's back!"

Forgetting to close the door behind him, Naruto bounded down the hallway so he could get to the kitchen as fast as he could. When he turned the corner that lead into the kitchen/dining room, he was greeted to the back of Jiraiya in front of the stove. HIs long white mane was a contrast to the dark grey of his shirt and pants, not that the young blonde actually cared about that, and he could see the ends of an apron tied together if he looked a little to either side of his hair.

Jiraiya turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the younger of his two god children. "Oh, so you're finally up brat?"

Naruto just smiled and launched himself at Jiraiya's waist to give him a hug, with Jiraiya just patting his head with an affectionate smile on his face. "Welcome back Ero-jiji."

"I swear, you and your sister come up with the weirdest nicknames for me," once upon a time he would have said that with anger in his voice but after six years of taking care of the Uzumaki siblings, such a thing did not matter when they, and only them, used those nicknames calling him a perv... Mostly because he was a self declared Super Pervert that did not care much for the opinions of what most people around him thought about him. "Speaking of, where is Tier?"

Naruto let go of the older man so he could get back to cooking whatever it was he was cooking and took a seat at their table. "Nee-chan got back from a mission yesterday so she's sleeping right now."

"Ah," Jiraiya said as he lifted the pan up to put the food on plates. "Then let's not wake her up. We don't need a repeat of the _last time_ we woke her up when she was sleeping in," both men shuddered at the memory of what had happened. "I swear that she is as patient as a saint but when she gets angry she's worse than your Mother."

Then they heard a yawn come from the hallway and the both of them instantly went pale. They both mechanically turned their heads to face the great beast that they had awakened on accident.

"Morning Naru-chan," Tier said as she walked into their dining area and sleepily rubbed her eyes. The two men both let out a sigh of relief when they figured that they didn't wake her up. "...Welcome back, Jiya-jiji," she said as she finally acknowledged Jiraiya being in the room and sat down across from Naruto.

"It's good to be back," he said as he finished their breakfast and placed it in front of the two siblings. He placed his own food next to the young boy and sat down next to him. A smile formed on his face as he saw Naruto vividly explaining something that he had no idea about, with Tier seemingly ignoring him as she ate. _Seemingly_. But he and Naruto both knew better than that. They knew that she was actively listening to him even if she did wear her usual expressionless face.

 _Minato... Kushina..._ JIraiya thought as he just watched his god kids. _I wish you could be here to see how they are._

* * *

In the streets of Konoha, Naruto was wondering around by himself. His sister had to leave on some important business sometime after they all finished eating and Jiraiya... he was doing his... 'research,' for his next book.

Naruto paused for a moment. _Ero-jiji never mentions when he's going to research when Nee-chan is around. And he doesn't let me join in on it too... whatever_ it _is._ Now let it be said that Naruto knew that Jiraiya was a self declared 'Super Pervert,' and what a pervert was, he did not know what his godfather researched or wrote about. Nor did he know about the nonexistent threats Tier totally did not make to the old man should he ever include her 'innocent' little brother on his 'research.'

Because that did not happen.

At all.

Ever.

So the young blonde continued to walk after he gave a shrug and cast the whole thing into the 'Grown Ups Thingamajigs' box in his brain.

The streets of Konoha were the same as ever. People bustling about, the smell of the food stalls lingering in the air, everyone staying away from him and whispering behind his back like he couldn't hear them, a house that was being renovated near him, and a grown man yelling at a six-year old girl that was pouting very angrily... and it was a very cute angry face.

 _Wait... What?_ Naruto had to do a double take on that last one as his eyes went back to the young girl and the middle aged man.

Six-year old girl anferly/cutely pouting, check.

Middle aged man with his back turned to Naruto and seemed to be very angry at said girl, check.

Plenty of people to hide behind... check.

Naruto knew just about every face in the Village, or was at least familiar with all of them, and the girls' was not one he recognized and since the older man had his back to him, he wasn't able to check his face at all. But from the rising sounds of their voices he knew exactly what was going on. He had seen it a thousand times before...

 _A parent is lecturing their child!_

The young Uzumaki nodded to himself as he finally figured out what was going on. He had been on the receiving end of a few lectures in his, short, time but he knew _allll_ about them... and how scary adults can be when the give them... especially his sister.

Flesh and bone meeting wood hard tore his attention out of his own thoughts and back to parent/child duo. He saw that the man had drawn quite a bit of attention for what he did and that a cup of some liquid he could not see that was on the table was now knocked over. But what truly caught his attention was the expression on the girls face. It was a mixture of both fear and sadness.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto had grabbed a piece of wood from the house that was being renovated and started to charge at the old man. With all of his might he swung down the piece of wood as hard as he could on top of the older man's head.

Time seemed to slow and he saw her bright orange eyes widen in surprise at what he had just done. BUt he knew that he didn't have much time, so he grabbed the girls hand and said, "Come on! This way!"

When he started to run and face away from her, Naruto didn't notice the girl starting to smile.

* * *

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he was fully in her Anbu gear. To his left and right was Itachi, Shisui, and Tier, also all in full Anbu gear, along with several other Anbu teams that they had worked with over her time with them.

They all stood in one of the darker rooms of the Hokage tower, where the Third Hokage liked to use his crystal ball to 'observe' the Village and its inhabitants. As for the Hokage himself, he was sitting down with his crystal ball in front of him but was not using as he was currently smoking his pipe and sitting back into his chair with his eyes closed. Normally he would be standing but the man was sixty-two years old now and had to take many aspects in life easy... even if he could still kick their ass's into next week.

"Yes, I did," he let out a puff of smoke and opened his eyes to look at all the Anbu present. "As you all know, we have a visitor who has arrived today."

"You mean the Priestess of the Shinigami?" Itachi asked for clarification, to which The Third simply nodded at.

"The Shinigami... has a... Priestess?" A young Anbu with a boar masked asked.

"Ah... That's right, you're new and probably haven't heard yet... Not like it's classified though," Shisui said as he turned to look young man. "About two years back, the Land of Iron's Samurai started to escort a young girl around. No one knew why at first but every country let them in as they were a neutral country. And it wasn't until she did her ritual as for why it become apparent." Boar just nodded as he soaked in the information.

"Apparently she is able to somewhat commune with Shinigami himself," Tier continued, keeping her voice as even as possible. "And is able to help send the souls of the dead to the afterlife with a dance like ritual. When the Kaguya clan attacked Kirigakure and failed, it was rumored that the battlefield was haunted with their ghosts; People would go missing, wounds would appear out of nowhere, and they heard the everlasting laughter of the battle crazed clan. But when she arrived and had permission to carry out her ritual on the field..." A flash of black and white flooded her mind as she remembered the Shinigami of her past life performing their Konso on the Plus souls that were still in the world of the living.

"Several eyewitness accounts state that the area had been cleansed," Kakashi picked up as he didn't just want Tier to leave herself hanging in the middle of her sentence. "Like a weight had been lifted and the people themselves felt like they had been blessed in a way. Possibly relief from knowing that they wouldn't have to worry about the dead affecting the living anymore. It's also been stated that she normally arrives around a period of time when something tragic is going to happen, whether it's before or after the event actually happens is irrelevant"

Sarutobi Hiruzen just watched with a smile on his face. He didn't mind the interruption for

the older and more experienced members helped the newer one without being condescending or belittling him and just simply guided him along. _No if only everyone could act this way, we wouldn't have to worry so much about Naruto._

With the tapping of his pipe to empty out the ash, he regained everyone's attention. "She has already arrived in Konoha with her Samurai escort and the teams currently present shall be assigned to watch over all of them during their stay here. Your rotations shall be handed out by your captains." He gently set his pipe down to raise both of his hands above his crystal ball. "Now then, let's see where she is so that the first team may start."

What appeared on the ball made everyone freeze for a moment, except for one person. Tier just simply sighed and closed her eyes at the image that she saw. Naruto had just whacked a Samurai over the head with a piece of wood and dragged the Priestess with him, who had started to laugh loudly which caused her brother to laugh. Normally she would be happy if he had made a friend, but she found this to either be cruel irony or some sort of twisted fate at work for meeting who he did.

* * *

 **So before I posted this, I** _had_ **work on finishing a chapter for a fic I had not touched in a few moths. I really didn't like the fact that I had left it halfway done for as long as I did because of writer's block and needed to finish it before I started on this. I also got permission to do a more flushed out story of someone else's story, for they had limited theirs to a more poem-esque style. IF you want a story that's more about Romance and Comedy, check it out.**

 **So we got a few interesting things going on. Originally, this chapter was going to introduce someone else, but after rewatching something, I remembered about a character I loved and had to put into this. So I reworked a few things to make it work.**

 **Any guess as to who it is? Either way, everyone will find out next week on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z... wait... wrong show...**

 **Anyway,**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


	14. Damn I hate these

**I honestly didn't want to post this but I figured that you guys deserve to at least hear from me and why I've been absent for 7 months now.**

 **OK, so... as many of you can tell, this isn't a proper update. I have been working on Chapters for all my stories, those published and those not published, but have made little headway into them as of late. December I just took of because it's December; Jaunary was busy due to Deployers coming home; Febuary I moved; March had a funeral that had some important people coming; April was a test for promotion; May was for a PT test; I've been had to get my pay corrected this month as well as deal with my roommates crazy GF who thinks she can throw her weight around the apartment we live in even though she doesn't pay bills, tries to get me to clean up her mess of dishes all the time, and is now pregnant...**

 **Suffice to say, I've been a little bit busy. Do not worry though for I still am writing, even if it is bit-by-bit.**

 **You can all expect something in the near future and this will be deleted once the chapeters start going up again.**

 **BTW, I'm beta-reading a TitanfallXRWBY story... that dude needs it and has been helping me get more done in the sense that it's been pulling me back into writing.**

 **So I do apologize to you all and thank you for your patience with me.**

 **Stay Frosty,**

 **SP4R**


End file.
